Song of Solomon
by Temperance Valentine
Summary: Draco and Hermione as Lovers, Ancient Magik, Secret Orders, Binding Marks, Enchanted Jewelry, the Holy Grail, Microbrews and Some Good 'Ol Pipeweed. One part romance, a dash of history and a whole lot of drinking. 7thyr, Dumbledores alive, Zabini a girl.
1. Octavian Black's Private Label

Disclaimer: These aren't my characters. They belong to JK, no part of them came from my brain, but I do enjoy playing with them.

Warning: Language, Substance Use and Sex. Turn back if this isn't your cup of tea.

* * *

Octavian Black's Private Label:

Draco Malfoy chuckled to himself. Two pairs of bright eyes looked at him questioningly. Pansy's eyed him with concern, cradling his head in her lap, her fingers absently running through his hair. Blaise, from her spot between his legs reclining against him, looked decidedly naughtier; he knew she was thinking the same thing, what a _cozy_ trio they made. He looked back to his reading; he did need to read, despite their company. But the wooly rug and warm fire made it so tempting to shag them both right here, in the Head common room, _fuck_ the consequences. He squeezed Blaise tightly with his thighs, her dark lips smiled slightly as she lazily stroked a hand up his inner thigh.

He had already had both of them, _many_ times, they were boring and simple, and let him do whatever he wanted, really quite perfect women. They thought themselves beauties, and he supposed Zabini _might_ deserve that title. Her think black hair fell nearly to her waist, she had dark olive skin and exotic green eyes, but nothing about her excited him. Nice to borrow, definitely not worth buying. Pansy he supposed was cute, in a lap dog sort of way. She wore entirely too much makeup and threw herself at him mercilessly, but she adored him and would shag him anytime he called. It was worth keeping her around for.

Pansy startled, and dropped Draco's head as the portrait to the common room slammed opened. Hermione Granger practically fell through the door. Her books flew everywhere as she struggled to right herself. She growled and pulled her hair back, stabbing a clip into it furiously, she then dropped to her knees to collect her belongings. As she righted herself she noticed the trio at the fire and she took a deep breath to regain composure.

Blaise met her glare with a perfectly arched sneer, "Are mudbloods always so graceful, or are you just special?"

Hermione closed her eyes tightly, reining in her anger and turned to Draco, "Malfoy, for the love of god, can you please keep your _fucking_ _ménage à trios_ out of our common room! I feel like I am coming home to a fucking _brothel_ every night!" Her voice rose steadily as she yelled at him, she was screaming by the end. Hermione felt like she was going to explode, this was _not_ the night she needed this. Fucking Malfoy, leave it to him to blatantly flaunt his escapades in front of her.

He smirked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Now Granger, don't be sad, I am sure the ladies here wouldn't mind making it a _ménage à quatre_, there's room for one more." Pansy made a retching sound at Hermione.

Granger shot him a scathing glare, "Malfoy the day I have sex with you in a group will be surely be a _very_ cold day in hell."

He barked a laugh, "What Granger? You can't tell me that being a frigid bitch all the time bodes _well_ for your sex life."

Hermione shuddered; it was the last straw on a very long day of bad things. Before she could stop herself she started to cry. '_Damn it!_' She chastised herself, '_I_ do not cry, especially in front of _Slytherines_.'

She wiped away the first stray tears and looked at the group, daring them to say something, "_Fuck you_ Malfoy." Hermione marched furiously up the stairs, slamming her portrait as hard as she could behind her. Malfoy had gone _too_ far tonight, wrapped in between two girls in _their_ common room for God's sake. She was furious at Malfoy, but he was a minor concern, she was always furious at Malfoy. Right now she was mostly furious at herself, well, herself and Ron. And Ernie Macmillan, and Seamus Finnegan. They all needed to keep their bloody hormones in check.

Draco sighed and gave Blaise a shove, "Oi' ladies, time to be heading out now I think, no need to start trouble for me with the Head Girl." He untwined his body from theirs.

Pansy gave him a sideways glance, "Since when do you give a fuck what she thinks? You are really getting soft, you know?"

He gave her a threatening glace, "A Malfoy doesn't get _soft_ Pans, I'm just in no mood to get into it with Dumbledore, and frankly you two were boring the hell out of me." He nodded at them and left them gawping in shock as he ascended the stairs to his quarters. No doubt they were furious at him, but he could care less what those two slags actually felt.

Through the door to the shared Head restroom he could hear some of the _most_ depressing music he had ever heard. He cracked the door a bit, the restroom was empty but the music reverberated from Granger's room. As he came closer he could hear Hermione talking to herself and crying great heaving sobs. The song changed to another equally depressing tune. Draco wasn't familiar with it, probably some _muggle_ trash.

He was tempted to turn away, but then again, he didn't want to hear this crap all night. Draco hesitated for just a second, before he pounded on the door. No response, of course. "Oi' Granger! Turn that shit off!" He felt something hit the door and another loud sob, "_No_! _Fuck off Malfoy_!"

He sighed, she was not about to make this easy, "The girls are gone if that is what has your knickers in a twist." She sobbed again, "What part of _Fuck Off_ don't you get!" She threw something else, probably a shoe and cursed loudly. Draco wasn't sure when she had picked up such a dirty mouth. Maybe the time spent with him in Head duties had worn off on her. At the very least it took a bit off the edge of the _Perfect Gryffindor Princess_ persona she had perfected over the years.

He heard her hit something and whimper. Draco knew he should just leave the bitch be, but his interest was piqued. "Come on Granger, let me in, you are acting ridiculous."

She threw open the door, her face was splotched red with tear stains, her hair flew about madly, "I am not acting RIDICULOUS! What the FUCK do you know about it _Malfoy_!"

He noticed her knuckles were bleeding a bit, no doubt from the wall punch. He also noticed her outfit, a tight tiny white tank top with very short red boxers. Chop off the head and she looked delicious. He slowly raised an eyebrow at her, "Would you like me to beat the shit out of someone for you?"

She laughed and sobbed at the same time, "Yes, a few people actually…" She was shaking and hyperventilating

"Seriously Granger, you need to calm down, you are sending yourself into hysterics. Nothing could be that bad."

She snorted, the tears had yet to stop, "You don't know how bad things can get Malfoy."

His gaze stopped her, "Granger, I am _very_ well aware of how bad things can get, lest you forget, I am a _Malfoy_." She started to make heaving sounds, the tears coming faster. "Come on Granger, we are getting you a drink."

She tried to protest but he grabbed her arm and drug her across the bathroom to his bedroom. Draco thrust her onto the couch and began looking through a dark wood cabinet on the opposite wall. The music was blaring into his quarters and as a new song started Hermione let out an especially loud wail.

He rolled his eyes at her, "Why in the hell would you do this to yourself, you are going to need to turn that crap off." She nodded _no_ as he uncapped two bottles and thrust one into her hand. "Drink up, you will feel better soon. Why women insist on making themselves feel worst is completely beyond me." He sat on the edge of his bed and saw Hermione inspect the label then take a sip.

Her lips smiled slightly at the taste, "Why are you being nice to me Malfoy?" she took another gulp and eased noticeably.

"Mostly to get that music turned off and get some rest, and a bit because I thought it was my fault." He gave her a scowling nod: that was all she was getting out of him.

Hermione was halfway through the beer, "So you have your own microbrew? Is it here at Hogwarts?"

He laughed softly, "Malfoy's own more than just land you know." He looked her over; she lightly licked the remnants of the last gulp off her lips. "How did you know it was mine?"

She gave him a wry smile, "Who else would name their beer Octavian Black's private label? Although I am surprised you didn't go with your more well known monikers."

He felt actual surprise that she knew his middle names, well two of them at least. "Been snooping through my things Granger?"

She rolled her eyes "_Or_ you know, your name is fucking everywhere these days, how could I help avoid it? I would have to be pretty stupid to not figure it out, and we both know I am not stupid Malfoy."

He nodded in agreement, no, stupid was not a word ever used to describe Hermione Granger. "So, you want to tell me about your royal wig out? There has to be a better reason than the two whores of Slytherine in our common room."

She laughed a bit at that, "Not really, no"

He looked her straight in the eyes "Are you going to tell me anyway?"

She sighed, "Probably…but don't make me regret it." He smirked and waited for her to continue.

"Well this morning Seamus Finnegan cornered me after breakfast and asked me to go to Hogsmead this coming weekend with him, and of course I have no interest in Seamus so I tried to turn him down and then Seamus got cross and told me I am a prude" she shot him a glare that warned him to keep silent, "As I left and went to class Ernie Macmillan caught up with me and told me he heard about Seamus, and was I leading Ernie on? and why couldn't I just give him a chance? because of course he is turning his back on a large number of admirers to consider me, and I should feel quite fortunate that he doesn't have blood issues, since that may serve to hamper my future!" She started crying again "Like any of that could ever convince me to _like_ him!" She nearly spat the last portion out.

Draco noticed she had finished her bottle and promptly gave her another, "Well Granger don't ever let anyone tell you you can't pug a beer." She laughed a bit, "But there has to be more to it than that, I have been throwing your blood in your face for years and it never seemed to matter, except, of course, to Weasley."

At the mention of Ron she let out another sob and buried her face in her hands. The music from her room was unbearable, it was quite possibly the saddest thing Draco had ever heard, "Alright Granger before we finish our little sob session here I demand that you change that music or _I_ will do it for you." She got up slowly and made her way to her quarters. Draco followed, a few bottles in hand, he was _dying_ to hear what Weasley had to do with all of this.

It was the first time Draco had seen her room. Her quarters were much the same as his own, except for the color scheme. He noticed she had knick-knacks out, mixed with Muggle photos. A banner for something called 'Manchester United' was up in one corner, a poster of a piece of stationary art in another, a pair of toe shoes slung over a bed post. Hermione fumbled with a device in the corner.

"What is that?" He demanded.

She looked surprised "_This_ is an ipod, it was my birthday gift." She handed the small music player to him. She had never seen Malfoy look stupefied, it was almost a charming look for him.

He turned it over and over in his hands, then shook it a little to test, "I don't get it, where is the music?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh "It is stored inside like a computer." He looked blankly at her "Malfoy I don't know how to explain it to you in magic terms, there is nothing magic about it. Just know that it is fragile, portable and when you plug it into this stereo the music comes out." He nodded but eyed her quizzically as she moved her finger around the touchpad and selected something. A mixture of guitar and drums came on, a man sang soulfully along.

Draco nodded in agreement and went to survey the poster. It was very _odd_, unlike anything he had seen before. He didn't notice Hermione until she was next to him "Salvador Dali, _La Madonne de Port Lligat_. Do you like it?"

He didn't know how he felt about it, it was odd and almost grotesque, but also soothing and beautiful, "I'm not sure."

She nodded "Fair enough, I think plenty of people feel that way about Dali. For some reason I am drawn to this painting, like it is a part of me." She had no idea why she was telling Malfoy of all people about it, but he didn't laugh, instead he eyed her thoughtfully,

"Would you write down the name for me?"

She felt her eyes go buggy, "Why?"

He shrugged, "I think my mother may enjoy a copy of it, she won't understand it, but I think she may enjoy it nonetheless."

Hermione felt her brow wrinkle, Malfoy wanted to buy muggle art for his _mother_?

"So what happened with Weasley?" Hermione had almost forgotten, but it all came tumbling back in one sick punch to the gut and she couldn't help but start crying again.

She took a large swig of beer, "I don't know that I want to share that"

He shrugged "Alright, but I imagine it would do you better to get it out in the open."

And suddenly she couldn't help herself "Ron walked me back from dinner and I was telling him about Seamus and Ernie and before I knew it he had me pinned to the wall and was telling me how much he loved me and wanted me, and then he started kissing me and wouldn't stop. And he was tearing at my shirt and wouldn't let me go. And he wouldn't listen when I said _no_!"

Malfoy's look told her nothing, he could feel a million different things or nothing at this news, she would never know. "So?" he led her on.

"So, I kneed him in the groin and took off to our common room at which point I fell through the fucking door into the lap of whatever sick shit you had going on down there, and here we are."

He didn't say anything for awhile, just kept his gaze steady, "Potions"

Hermione could scream, "What do you mean _Potions_ Malfoy!"

He looked amused, "I was studying potions Granger, _I_ wasn't doing anything. I just prefer some body heat when I study."

She knew that talking to him would end up a gigantic mistake. He handed her another beer, she hadn't noticed she had finished the second, although it would explain the calm washing over her body and the fuzzy feeling in the back of her head.

"Well Granger, it sounds like they all need to get laid, except for Weasley, he needs to be castrated." She giggled at him as he continued "Why don't you shag them and leave them? That way they get what they want and you get a little action in the meantime."

She felt her blood pressure rise "Because Malfoy, unlike _you_, I don't want to _shag_ anyone, I want it to be special!" Hermione felt her face go scarlet; she did _not_ just admit to Draco Malfoy that she was a virgin. She wanted to run out of the room, or kick him out of the room, or scream, or throw something, anything but stand there and wait for whatever nasty retort was sure to come.

Draco took it all in; of course she was a virgin, he had never doubted that she was, but it was interesting to hear it from her mouth. The fact that she seemed mortified to admit it amused him to no end. Yet he wanted to appease her, she had taken a leap of faith to even open the door, in fact he felt the sudden urge to impress her. _Where_ could that have come from? He had never felt the need to impress her, or perhaps he had always had the need to impress her, but this time he had the sudden urge to _be nice_.

"Granger you deserve better than to be a slag like Pans and Zabini, nothing to be ashamed of there." She looked at him like he had suddenly sprouted a second head, a mixture of horror and confusion; Draco frowned, of course she hadn't expected him to be _nice_. They were silent for a few long moments.

Hermione saw Malfoy reach for something in his robes, she was immediately suspicious, but if he was going to try anything he would have already, or so she reasoned. He pulled out a thin rolled cigarette.

"Do you smoke?" he flipped it lightly through his fingers.

Hermione couldn't help notice how gorgeous his hands were. The fingers were long and graceful, yet manly. His nails were cut short, immaculate. She immediately felt embarrassed of her gnawed at nails and chewed on cuticles. He was looking at her curiously, still waiting for an answer.

"Sometimes…." She answered truthfully. There was no way she was about to look like a prissy fool in front of Malfoy, besides, Hermione had a habit of getting into slightly troublesome things like drinking and smoking with her cousins over the holidays, she didn't mind a bit of fun.

He smiled like the Cheshire cat, "Do you mind if I do?" she nodded no. Draco flopped back onto her couch, sprawling out with his ankles on one arm, his head on the other. Draco really was quite marvelously built and the posture flattered his long, lean body. He flicked a small device like a zippo lighter, except this had no wick and needed no fluid to work. She never ceased to be amazed by magic. Draco slowly lit the joint, his lips wrapped gently around the filter. He had really amazing lips, she noted, they looked soft and strong. Lips that knew how to control a situation: lips with experience. Hermione watched him gently exhale a cloud of sweet smelling smoke and coughed a bit, then nodded his head, beckoning her over.

Hermione approached him slowly. Draco was momentarily surprised when she reached out and took the joint from his fingers, then proceeded to take a long drag. She closed her eyes and held it in for a moment. It was clear this was not the first time she had imbibed; he was begrudgingly impressed. Draco was sure she would be mortified at the offer of drugs; instead she was hitting it like a pro. Hermione began to cough, bursts of smoke billowing out around her hands as she struggled to cover her mouth. She coughed violently for a few seconds and then took a seat on the floor next to the couch, stretching out lean legs in front of her.

"Well Granger, aren't you full of surprises?"

She arched an eyebrow and smiled sweetly, "That last one went straight to the dome."

He couldn't help but laugh, he could feel it already, certainly she could as well. He took another slow drag and passed it back to her. With her eyes closed and lips pouted around the joint she really did look quite beautiful. She passed it back, coughing less this time.

"So Granger, do you want me to take care of Weasley for you? I am more than happy to beat the crap out of him and you have given me the perfect excuse." He took a drag and placed it in her fingers, her hand was warm and soft, all his entire drug-addled mind wanted was to run his fingers over it.

Hermione smiled at him, "No, I can make his life miserable on my own, but thank you for the offer." She passed it back, it was more than halfway gone and she felt overly light headed, Malfoy looked a bit loopy as well. She pulled a pillow to rest her elbow on and propped up on her side.

"Malfoy, can I ask you a question?" He eyed her, she felt his silver gray eyes take her in, wary of the situation.

"You can, but don't expect me to answer it."

She nodded "Why are you being so nice to me?"

He flashed her a smarmy smile, "I already told you, to shut you up."

Hermione wasn't going to let it go this easily, "No, this goes beyond shutting me up. You are treating me like I am normal human, not some filthy mudblood you have hated for going on seven years. There has to be a good reason for it."

Leave it to Hermione to throw _that_ word back at him, "If you haven't noticed Granger, I haven't used that word once this year."

She took the joint again, "I have, thank you for that. But that doesn't let you off the hook."

Draco stopped to think about it, it was true; he didn't really have a good reason for it. He just didn't feel like he hated her anymore. The two months of working together as Head boy and Head girl had allowed him to see her outside of the goody-two-shoes-miss-know-it-all-Granger he has previously been acquainted with. He could see what Weasley and Potter saw in her and with the death of Lucius he no longer had the urge to pick at her every chance that was offered.

He shrugged, "Turns out you are an okay sort of person, and I just don't have the desire to pick at you for the time being. Don't get used to it Granger."

She shook her head no, "Of course not." He took the last long drag then pinched the end to extinguish the cherry.

They met eyes, "Feeling better Granger?"

She smiled a lazy, high, grin "Much better thank you. You were just about the last person I expected to make me feel better tonight." She ran her fingers through her curls, grabbing ringlets, pulling them straight and then allowing them to bounce back into place. She coiled a few around her index finger and suddenly it was all Draco could do not to touch her hair. He tried to rationalize it, he had consumed a few beers, he just smoked a joint, anything would look tempting right now, even Granger. _Especially_ Granger. He doubted she had any idea just how skimpy her outfit had become over the course of smoking. Her tank top rode up to expose her flat stomach, her shorts wedged up to the height of underwear. He couldn't resist himself, he needed to touch her. He lifted a hand and gingerly ran a finger through her hair, wrapping a curl around his knuckle.

Hermione looked up at him; her eyes were giant liquid questions. He lifted his chin to indicate she come closer. And Hermione was curious; she was enjoying his attention, curious enough to see what he had in mind. Although she could probably guess what Draco Malfoy had in mind, something aimed at humiliating her no doubt. She sighed and came over to lean on the sofa, still seated on the floor. Hermione rest her cheek on the edge of the couch while Draco absently stroked her hair, working his fingers through it.

"You know Granger, for this thing looking like a mop most of the time, you actually have quite lovely hair."

She allowed herself a small laugh: _that_ was about as close as it was going to get in the compliment department from Malfoy. "Thank you, I guess…."

He was running a finger down her jaw line and over her cheek, smoothing her chin with a Quidditch calloused thumb. Every place his hand touched left a small trail of fire under her skin. Without realizing it Hermione had eased into his touch, craning her chin up to expose her neck. His hands took her chin and led it to his face.

He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Subconsciously Hermione let out a small '_ohhhh_'. She could feel Draco smile against her lips and apply more pressure. He ran his tongue lightly against each lip, urging her to open up for him. She couldn't help herself, he felt so right. Hermione leaned into the kiss, flicking her tongue out to meet his. She felt instantly enveloped, Draco kissed her back fiercely as he slid from the couch to meet her on the floor. He was pushing her back gently against the pillow, one arm around her waist, the other supporting the back of her head. Hermione didn't even struggle as he moved to cover her with his body, she just continued to kiss, matching him move for move.

Draco couldn't believe he was making out with Hermione on the floor of her bedroom, halfway drunk and very much stoned. She hadn't fought a moment of their coupling, she seemed as eager as he. He shuddered as Hermione raked her nails across his back and wrapped a leg around his.

He broke their kiss to catch his breath, "Where did you learn how to kiss like that Granger?"

She laughed, "Where'd ya learn how to kiss like _that_ Malfoy?"

He allowed her a small smile, "Here and there, but nobody said I'm a virgin."

She groaned and attempted to push him off, "I _knew_ you would _rub_ that in my face!"

He was far too strong and she knew it, "Uh-uh, I'm not rubbing it in your face, I find it quite endearing. Think of the ladies I spend my time with."

Hermione grinned broadly and drew him into another kiss. It should seem odd, making out furiously with Malfoy on the floor of the Head girl's quarters, but instead she was more turned on than she had been in her entire life. She couldn't stop kissing him, their bodies ground together, writhing across the floor. They were no where _near_ the couch at this point. And she knew Malfoy felt it too, his erection pressed into her stomach and strained against his pants.

Draco hesitantly pulled at her tank top, not sure if she would permit him access to her breasts. She responded instantly, lifting her arms to allow the shirt over her head. He felt nervous surveying her topless, she had a great pair of tits, he had noticed that three years ago, but never would he imagine being face to face with them willingly. Hermione made a move to cover herself, but he would allow none of it. Draco took her arms and transferred both wrists to one hand, extending them over her head. He placed a small kiss in her suprasternal notch and traced his tongue down her chest. Draco lightly licked one nipple and blew softly across it. He took the other breast in his hand and began to massage it softly in his palm while continuing to suck and kiss her nipple. He released her hands to lavish full attention on her breasts. Hermione moaned and arched her back to meet him, pressing her chest into his hands. He felt her hand move slowly down his back and creep towards his erect penis. In an instant she had it in her hand.

Draco couldn't help himself from groaning and grinding into her palm, "Shit Granger!" He took her lips in his mouth again as she worked her hand steadily over the bulge in his pants. He wanted to take her right there; he wouldn't be able to stop himself soon. He had to stop.

Draco pulled himself away, using every ounce of restraint in his body. Hermione looked rumpled, flushed and thoroughly kissed. She also looked hurt and confused at his recoil.

"Granger, in a minute I won't be able to help myself. Given the way your day has gone I feel it is hardly fair to make your guy problems worse. It isn't my right to take your virginity, save that for Pot-head or something."

She pouted and looked ready to cry, "What if I want you to…."

He laughed, "Tell me that sometime when I haven't gotten you drunk and high and I will take you up on it in an instant. Now come on, time for bed." He extended a hand and pulled her off the floor, leading her to her bed. He kissed her forehead and left her standing in the middle of the room.

Hermione watched him close the portrait to the bathroom before she noticed she was still completely topless. Her brain was dying to dissect this turn of events but the drugs in her head forbid it, they wanted sleep _now_.

Draco tried to catch his breath as he fell to his bed. He felt entirely too turned on for comfort. Since _when_ had _making out_ given his body such an immediate physical response? He felt feral, he wanted to run back in there and fuck her senseless and she had claimed she wanted it too, but he couldn't deny the obvious, Hermione was tanked out of her gourd. There was no way she would agree to sleep with him sober, and he wasn't about to take her virginity drunk. He wondered suddenly where his morals had come from; he had certainly never cared about hurting her before. But she was _his_ head girl, and with that came responsibility. Dumbledore had pounded that point into his brain repeatedly throughout the year.

* * *

Well folks, let me know what you think. I have about a hundred written pages left to type, edit and get up, so it will come along slowly but surely. This is mostly a plot driven piece so I am setting the foundation of what is yet to come. 


	2. Mudblood Brand Spirits

Disclaimer: These aren't my characters. They belong to JK, no part of them came from my brain, but I do enjoy playing with them.

Warning: Language, Substance Use and Sex. Turn back if this isn't your cup of tea.

* * *

Mudblood Brand Spirits:

Hermione awoke the next morning in a tangle of blankets and a brain full of cobwebs. The mixture of weed and alcohol made her feel sluggish and the fact that she was still topless brought the reality of the night before came crashing back in Technicolor clarity. She had made out with _Malfoy_, she had asked him to take her, and he had refused out of _honor_. Hermione wasn't sure what part of that situation made the least sense, that it was Malfoy, or that he made a thoroughly unselfish act on her account. Both unsettled her tremendously.

She was contemplating a shower and a quick bite of food when the sound of running water alerted her that Malfoy had beat her to the punch. Hermione pulled on her school uniform and attempted to tame her rage of curls and frizz with a few calming charms, it looked like a badly caged wild beast, but it was the best she could do and still make it to charms in time.

She spent the entire day on the look-out, avoiding Malfoy and just about every other male in Hogwarts. By dinner time it was all Hermione could do to walk calmly through the Great Hall and take her seat at the Head table next to _him_.

At the beginning of the year their lone table at the head of the room had felt like a royal dais; setting her above the inhabitants of the house tables. Now it had the disconcerting effect of a chopping block.

Malfoy did not acknowledge her. This was good; they could go back to their former disdain. Hermione knew this game, she could play it well. She and Malfoy were excellent at hating one another. Anything else was uncharted territory and Hermione was certain she did not want to tread in those murky waters.

As she served herself Malfoy looked at her quietly, then began to slice his food. Hermione noticed how those hands she had admired the night before worked swiftly and elegantly through his steak. They were in complete control of every minute movement. She blushed at her admiration and quickly focused her eyes on her own plate.

Draco chewed a bite thoughtfully and spoke without looking at her. "I trust Weasley has left you alone today?"

Hermione was so startled she dropped her knife, it clattered loudly. Not a smooth move by any means. "Actually he has, he hasn't even come near me." She eyed him; he was gazing intently at the Gryffindor table, at one red head in particular. "Malfoy, you didn't _say_ something did you?" She was a bit panicked, why hadn't Ron approached her?

His lips curved in a slight smile "I just reminded him that while _I_ am Head Boy no one will touch the Head Girl without her permission. He seemed to recall sexual assault is not looked highly upon at Hogwarts…"

Now Hermione was staring at Ron, he wasn't actually eating and looked quite pale. "Did you hurt him?" Draco didn't answer and took another bite. "Malfoy _you_ don't need to protect me." He didn't seem to hear her and if he had he wasn't going to respond.

They sat in silence as students began to finish their meals. Soon the Head table would be swamped with requests from students of all houses. Draco nodded at his house as Slytherins made their way to talk to him. He turned to her quickly and whispered almost inaudibly, "If you would ever like refreshments again, I am happy to share." He stood and went to meet a group of first years about an arithmacy assignment, leaving her- mouth open-in a swirl of black cloaks.

Hermione had no idea what to make of him comment, but lost her train of thought as Ron beckoned to her. She was tempted to ignore him, but curious as to what he could possibly have to say.

She followed Ron to the entry hall; he was shaking like a leaf. "Yes Ronald?" Hermione did her best Malfoy impression, using the coldest tone possible.

"Can I talk to you?"

She nodded curtly, "Quickly"

Ron's eyes were pleading with her "_Alone_?"

Hermione felt her eyebrows raise, "I would rather not given the current circumstances."

Ron looked crestfallen. "Listen 'Mione I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to come off like that."

"Like _what_ Ronald!" Hermione was attempting to control her quickly rising temper, it was hardly working.

"Like a brute." She didn't react so he continued on, "Listen, I love you 'Mione and I wanted to show you, but I took it too far. I'm really sorry, can you ever forgive me?" Despite his actions Hermione knew Ron was being truthful, he was really just a very stupid teenage boy, a veritable bundle of hormones.

"Thank you for the apology. Please do not _ever_ do that again."

He smiled tentatively, "I won't! Wish you hadn't sent Malfoy after me though. Damn violent _prat_."

Hermione glared at him, "I didn't _send_ Malfoy after you, he took it upon himself, something about Head duties…" She trailed off, was it really only about Head duties?

Ron snorted, "I doubt that, how the bloody hell did he know? Right embarrassing that."

Hermione couldn't control herself, "Embarrassing! You should be bloody well _mortified_ Ron, you are such a fucking _wanker_! Always about you! _Fuck!_" She hissed the last word and stomped off to her room.

Her common room was hazy with smoke, it absolutely reeked of weed. Malfoy spread languidly across the couch, covered in parchments and text books. He looked up as she walked in and sneered on one side of his mouth, "Weasley apologize?"

She threw her book bag to the ground, "Yes, although it seems you may have _persuaded_ him with force."

She was glowering, but he seemed unmoved. "Fancy a hit Granger?" Hermione relented, it would feel good; she could finally just relax and study. She nodded and approached him warily.

Draco held out a glass pipe. It was a coiled green snake with red eyes. The pipe slid through her fingers to accommodate her grasp and hissed quietly with a flick of its tongue. The tip of the tail was the mouthpiece, and head of the snake the bowl, "How very Slytherin of you Malfoy." He chuckled and threw her the lighter from the night before. Hermione inhaled deeply and coughed a bit, he urged her to take another hit with a flick of his hand.

"Would you like a beer Granger?"

She eyed him suspiciously, was he really acting _kindly_ towards her? "Yes please"

He returned from his room with a small box of six beers and offered her a bottle. Hermione surveyed the label and scowled, her words came out much harsher than she intended, "_Mudblood_ blend? You are giving me a beer named _Mudblood_!"

He laughed as he swallowed a large draught, "Try it"

She took a reluctant gulp and smiled despite herself, "It's so _sweet_!"

"Yes, well Granger, you of all people should know that just because something is mudblood doesn't mean it isn't _deliciously_ superior. Perhaps you should ponder that, eh?"

She looked at him agog but his eyes stayed focused on his work. Draco made no attempt to acknowledge the implications of what he had just stated. His mind was racing a mile a minute. He had rashly shown his hand. He hadn't meant to make his interest so apparent this early in the game. He tapped his quill absently against his parchment, Granger was still staring at him wide-eyed. "You really should start your potions Granger, it is quite involved."

She got the hint and pulled out some work, "I'm already done with potions Malfoy." She pulled her charms work instead and set quickly to it.

Draco appraised her out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed she nursed her beer as her brow furrowed in concentration at her work. Draco needed to back off, he knew that. He had thought entirely too much of her lately. He had wanted to kill Wesley for hurting her, but settled with causing the boy to almost wet himself. A _Malfoy_ wait on a _Mudblood_, it was preposterous, yet she intrigued him still. He longed to writhe against her on the floor again., to take it further than he had dared before.

Hermione finished her beer and he handed her another, careful not to look at her. She snuck a glance and caught her small smile.

"Thank you for taking care of Ron, Malfoy." She was looking right at him.

Draco nodded curtly "He was out of line."

Hermione looked embarrassed, "Still it was nice to be defended."

It hit him like a dagger to the heart, "Yes, well I wont let anyone lay another hand on _my_ Head Girl. I abhor that sort of thing."

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Thank you for not making fun of me for last night." She realized she had been saying a lot of thanks yous to a Malfoy, something she had never guessed she might need to do.

His gaze shot to hers, "Why would I do _that_?"

Her expression was soft, she was obviously intoxicated. "Because Malfoy, you have leverage over me. You could make me the laughing stock of the school. I was foolish."

He was offended, his eyes went steel grey. "Kissing me is _foolish_, Granger?" It was more of a demand than an actual question.

"For me, yes. You have Merlin only _knows_ how many girlfriends, and I am a _Mudblood_, it begs for ridicule."

He moved over to her couch. "I told you I don't use _that_ word anymore, and you know perfectly well I don't have _any_ girlfriends." His hand lightly touched her thigh.

"But you _hate_ me..."

"_Ahhh_, Granger, your faith in humanity is heart wrenching to behold. Did it ever occur to you that people can _change_."

Her eyes looked frightened at the suggestion, "Malfoy you have _no_ reason to change."

He smirked at Hermione, his eyes went feral and she could swear his voice dropped an octave. "Is _that_ what you think? What if a certain _Mudblood_ changed my mind, eh." Draco knew he should stop, not breathe another word of this blasphemy, but _Merlin_ he wanted her!

Hermione's mind was reeling, did he just say _that_, did he really mean _her_?" Hermione held her breath and met his gaze, "_Malfoy_?" He didn't respond, instead he kissed her swiftly. The force of his kiss knocked the wind out of her.

She kissed him back and pushed into the heat of his form. His fingers snaked through her curls and down her body. Hermione could feel his erection dig into her. "Malfoy you _hate_ me." Her voice came out in a breathy whimper. She said it to convince herself, far more than him.

Draco ceased mid kiss, "Do you want me to stop?" Hermione strained to regain his lips and moaned out a soft _no_. It was breathless and dripping with desire, just as he wanted her. He pulled her top off and worked his mouth down to her breasts, sucking each nipple into his mouth, then gently biting each tip. "You think you know me Granger."

She ripped her mouth away from the spot she had been suckling on his inner arm, "_But_?"

He kissed her pointedly, "_But_ you haven't a clue." Draco kissed her again ferociously.

She moaned and clawed at his back "Will you deny me again Malfoy?"

He pinched a nipple causing her body to arch up against him "Yes...but not without giving you something to think about." His slipped his hand under her skirt and flicked her clit with his thumb. She hissed, her eyes grew wide. He gently begin to massage her sex, Hermione's body responded in full. Draco slipped his fingers through her lips and gently inserted a finger. Her moan in response was _delicious_. He explored her soft insides before inserting another finger, still rubbing her clit. As he massaged her g-spot she moaned then softly screamed. Draco met her eagerness rapture, all the while kissed at her bruised lips.

Hermione screamed loudly with her first orgasm. She had no idea anything could be like _this_, and with Malfoy of all people! She wanted to touch him, return the favor. Her hand reached down for his hardness before Draco moved swiftly away to the safety of his couch.

"Tut, tut now Granger we both know you don't want to waste that on a _Malfoy_." His eyes sparkled at her want.

"Don't tell me what I want _Draco_!" She gasped and covered her mouth at her faux-pas, she hand't meant to say his name! What the _fuck_ was he doing to her?

Draco smirked, "Have another beer Granger?" She took it, glad for any excuse to ignore her slip. Draco deftly packed a second bowl.

"What game are you playing at Malfoy?" Her question was cautious.

He shrugged, "Not a game Granger." It wasn't an answer but Hermione knew he wouldn't say more. Draco took a deep hit and passed the snake to her. Hermione looked glad for the diversion and greedily inhaled. She instantly regretted it as her body fell into a spasm of coughing, doubling over with the exertion. Draco spoke a few words and her coughing ceased.

"You did that without a wand!" He shrugged and took another hit, Hermione looked through distressed. He patted softly on the couch next to him, "C'mer Granger." She was hesitant, but joined him still.

Draco put an arm around her and pulled her close. Her body heat was delightful, though he was loathe to admit it to himself. "Granger, don't think this means anything."

Her body stiffened in response, "Don't worry Malfoy, I _don't_." But she didn't move, she let him hold her. "Granger, it is late, come keep my bed warm?"

It had to be the drugs, Hermione told herself, she couldn't seem to resist Malfoy. She followed him mutely up the stairs to his quarters. Draco threw her a pair of black silk pajamas, which were decidedly too large for her. She supposed she could magic them to fit, but she rather liked being swathed in Malfoy. The clothes smelled fresh and faintly of his scent, something like cedar and citrus, she decided.

Hermione crawled in next to Malfoy in his massive bed. He thought she looked adorable in his clothing. She reminded him of a child playing dress-up, all she needed was a lolly and a plushie to complete the effect. Draco handed her the bowl and tentatively snuck an arm about her. She sighed as she imbibed and relented into him. He noted her breathe quickly began to even and knew she was asleep.

It was surreal, Hermione Granger in _his_ arms. He felt calmer than he had since infancy.

* * *

A/N- Thank you to my lovely reviewers. You encourge me to keep typing away. Next chapter is where the drama, and the real fun, begins... 


	3. The Draught of Destiny

The Draught of Destiny

Draco Malfoy awoke with a start as something moved against him. He was momentarily startled, he never allowed women to spend the night, and then he remembered, _Granger_. She looked confused and sleepily alarmed, the drowsy look on her face was charming.

"Malfoy! I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here!"

He kissed her cheek, "Don't be ashamed Granger, I bade you stay."

She flushed red and quickly disentangled herself from his arms. Her hands ran over the pajamas and she noticed the silk, "Oh Merlin!" Her voice was raspy, "_Please_ Malfoy, don't expose me!" She was desperate.

Draco took her hand and pulled her back onto the bed, "Hermione Granger don't make me make a fool of myself! What do you think, that I am _toying_ with you? _Merlin_, I am as _fucked_ as you are!"

Hermione's eyes met his, "You care about me?"

He scowl softened, she couldn't read his expression, "_You_ are the first lady to sleep in my bed."

Hermione couldn't face it, it was too absurd! She ran for the restroom and threw shut the bolt. She thrust the pajamas off and away from her. Since when was she so stupid? Really, Granger, a total moron.

Draco didn't pursue her and she was glad for it. Breakfast was a hurried affair and she was grateful to be out of the hall before his arrival. It wasn't until potions that she had to view him.

Malfoy looked much the same as he always did, saddled up next to Zabini. Blaise cooed at him and stroked his arm. Hermione refused to allow herself to feel jealous, though her hormones screamed for it. Harry took the seat next to her and smiled. She was instantly happy to him and let him take her mind off of the flirting Slytherin duo.

Snape surveyed the class, he was in a particularly foul mood after his previous lesson with 1st year Hufflepuffs. He wanted the class to share in his misery. He barked at them, "Switch houses! Slytherins with Gryffindors, men with women, move!"

The students groaned and shuffled about the room. Hermione felt his presence before she saw him, "Partner up, Granger?" She nodded in agreement and joined Draco at his cauldron.

Snape sneered, "Begin the Draught of Destiny on the board. If you preform this correctly you may take something quite valuable from this experience." He stormed to his desk and sat violently, around him the students scurried to work.

Draco's hands worked deftly slicing the ingredients into perfect portions. Hermione tended the cauldron, wary to look at him. He did not acknowledge her, though he admired her skill. Their potion was perfect, much better than working with Zabini.

Snape approached them, eager to disapprove. He begrudgingly noted that their potion looked quite perfect. "Malfoy, Granger, full points. Please take a sample. Test it this evening, I want results in a meter or more of parchment by this time next week." He skulked off to view other students work. Draco nodded curtly, took his potion and swept out of class.

Harry and Ron joined Hermione shortly. Ron was huffing on about class, "Snape is a bloody _wanker_, working with Slytherin birds, dumb bitches!"

"Ron language!" Although really, she wasn't one to talk. Her mouth was horribly filthy these days.

He laughed at her, "And you with Malfoy, bloody torture, or _heaven_ 'Mione?"

She resisted the urge to slug him, "Shut it Weasley, you know I loathe him." Ron shrugged as they proceeded to charms.

The class drug by and dinner loomed ahead. Hermione was the first to the head table. Malfoy sauntered in half and hour late, winking at the ladies of Slytherin. They passed the meal in silence. Hermione made no attempt to engage him in any sort of conversation, instead focusing on the students who came to them.

Ginny rushed her out at the end of the meal, giddy with gossip. Hermione walked slowly with her to the head suite. It seems Ginny had passed what muggles call _third base_ with Harry the night before and was quite eager to share. Hermione felt embarrassed at the admission, Harry _was_ her closest friend, but happy for Ginny who was over the moon. She resisted the urge to tell Ginny about her own recent hook-ups. No one would understand and everyone would be horrified at the thought of her even touching Draco Malfoy. Ginny left her, bubbling with joy, as Hermione stepped into the Head common with trepidation, but Malfoy wasn't there.

Hermione reluctantly pugged her potion and awaited the results. An hour later she still felt absolutely nothing. A big fat lot of good this would do her for her potions essay. Hermione took up her transfiguration work and began to study. She suddenly felt overwhelmingly drowsy and slipped onto the couch to rest.

Malfoy took his potion in the common room of Slytherin, certain his destiny would be held within the room. Would it be power, or love or some wholly different thing? Snape hadn't specified anything about the results. He waited two hours and all he felt was disgust. Pansy tried her best to sweet talk their way back to his room, along with a few others, but he felt completely repelled by the thought of them. The potion was an utter and complete waste, bed was a better destiny than this!

He returned to the Head commons to find Hermione slumped over on the couch in slumber. As he surveyed her sleeping form his body seemed to catch on fire. His mind melted, resistance was futile. Hermione stirred in her sleep, she felt it too. Draco rushed to her side, "_Hermione_!" She was shocked to hear her name from his lips. But something was not right, her body burned with desire, she felt never anything like it in her entire life and then it hit her, "Malfoy, the _potion_!" He didn't bother with a response. He swooped her up in his arms and carried her to his bed.

Draco didn't wait for permissions and threw her clothing off and to the floor in a pile with his own. He touched her lips softly with his own and then thrust into her roughly.

He felt it break and saw her wince. Draco waited for further reaction. He knew he had taken it, he was also sure it was their destiny. Potions never lie. Her whole body tensed and then relaxed against him.

Hermione moved experimentally against him and found she enjoyed the movement quite a bit. Draco was kissing her neck softly trying to make the experience as gentle as possible after his unceremonious deflowering of her moments before. Once he was finally in her some of the insane burning in his loins had stopped. "Sorry love, suddenly I _had_ to be in you. You alright?" She moved her hips pushing him in further "Please Draco...I need this so badly..."

He smiled to think she felt it too, at least he wasn't alone in this haze of potion. Draco began to quicken his thrusts, his hands took on a life of their own, never ceasing as they felt her body over.

Hermione's hips matched him thrust for thrust, she couldn't help but moan at each plunge in. She had no basis for comparison but he felt huge within her, almost uncomfortably so, but the pain was _oh so pleasurable_. Draco began to groan a bit as he moved. She had no idea how long this was supposed to last. The jokes said fifteen minutes, but they had been at it for far longer than that and she was beginning to lose control of the situation. Malfoy felt too good and her hormones were taking over. Hermione felt like she was at the edge of something cataclysmic, but it kept slipping further and further away the harder she focused on it.

Draco thrust furiously, knocking the breath out of her, and then it began. Her vision blacked out and she heard herself screaming from outside her body. Her nails gouged into Draco's back as wave after wave of delirious pleasure overtook her. "Oh my god, _Malfoy_!" He moaned and thrust into her so that she thought he might split her down the middle. He let out a primal sort of scream and she suddenly felt something hot and slightly burning inside of her as he slowed his movements.

His breath was erratic and she felt his heart pounding against his chest.

"_Bloody_ hell Granger!" His voice was low and raspy.

"Is that how it always is?"

Draco snorted a laugh, "No Granger, that is how it hardly _ever_ is."

She felt her face ache from the smile that spread across it. Draco pulled himself off and out of her and wrapped his arms about her. "Thank you Miss Granger, I didn't deserve that."

He hadn't meant to sound so tender, he just felt very strongly toward her at that moment. He felt a warmth in his chest, like he _loved_ her. Of course he didn't, it was most likely the feel of taking a virgin. He liked that feeling, like buying a new broom, knowing he was the first ever to ride it. He chuckled, of course he would reduce sex to a broomstick ride, such a _Malfoy_.

She snuggled against him, "Believe it or not I'm glad it was you. Snape and his potions, honestly! How am I supposed to write a paper on this?"

Draco elbowed her in the ribs, "Are you seriously talking about homework right now Granger?" He could see her blush in the dark.

"Sorry about that. Thank you for making it nice Malfoy.

"My pleasure."

He adjusted his grip on her and noticed a dark mark on his inner left forearm. Draco blinked twice and readjusted his gaze. "_Lumous_!" The room came alive in light. Hermione covered her eyes with her left arm, and there on her forearm was the same mark. A brilliant red rose with a thorny green stem.

Draco jumped out of bed, "What the _fuck_ Granger!" She pulled her arm back, startled by his words and actions.

"What Malfoy?"

He threw his arm in her face. "What the _fuck_ is _this_?"

She studied the mark and shrugged. "I never noticed you had a tattoo before."

He gripped her shoulder harshly. "You fucking bitch, you marked me! Do you think I am stupid? It is the _same_ as yours!"

Hermione was shocked, "I don't know what you are talking about."

He grabbed her arm, "_This_!" His fingers grasp her rose tightly and suddenly he felt giddy and light headed.

She studied her arm, "I don't understand..."

"_What_?" He had not intended to sound shocked but her tattoo was twitching wildly under his grip.

"Draco, I've never seen this before, what is it?"

He shrugged and let go of her wrist, "I thought you knew, I didn't have it before we fucked."

She flinched at the last work. "I've never seen anything like this, but _look_ they are different."

He examined the marks. In the center of his rose was a heart with a crown of thorns about it. The heart pulsed and flowed blood from the thorn pricks. On Granger's wrist was a small goblet of gold covered in precious gems. The gems gleamed and flashed, the cup tipped to show the contents, a blood red wine. "What does this mean Granger?"

She furrowed her brow, "Maybe the potion? The pull was quite incredible, maybe this is an after effect."

He grimaced, "Maybe. I don't know, but I do know that I am beat. We can ask Snape in class. _Stay here_?"

She was apprehensive after his outburst, "Is it okay?"

He sighed, "Granger, I want you to stay, _alright_?"

She shook her head in agreement and pulled the covers up to her neck. Draco climbed in next to her and spoke the lights away.


	4. The Order of the Rose

Disclaimer: These aren't my characters. They belong to JK, no part of them came from my brain, but I do enjoy playing with them.

Warning: Language, Substance Use and Sex. Turn back if this isn't your cup of tea.

Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers. I love to hear what you think. Questions, comments, concerns? I am all ears.

I know, I know, more smut. But smut with a purpose. Please see Author Notes at the bottom so I can give credit where credit is due.

**To** **LittleBlackSwan**- Don't worry I have read HBP repeatedly, and I am well aware that Blaise is NOT a girl. BUT with that being said, I love Blaise, as a boy, a girl, an animagus, or a humback. I will take my Zabini any way. The point of inroducing Blaise as a female right off the bat was very deliberate. I need Zabini as a female later in the story as she is _very_ important to the plot, and not in a typical trying to ruin things with Malfoy and Granger sort of way. Bear with me for a while longer I promise it will all make sense.

* * *

The Order of the Rose

Hermione was gone when he awoke. He didn't see her at breakfast, or lunch. When she finally came to dinner she was clad in a think, black, velvet robe. Her head cowled under a large hood until she sat. She did not acknowledge him and made a point to ignore him. At the end of consultations she left promptly. Draco noted she left for the grounds, the cowl pulled to hide her face.

Pansy approached him and slid and arm about his waist. "I'm horny Draco; can I come to your room?"

He shrugged her arm off, "No."

Pansy persisted, "Draco, _love_, I'll let you do _anything_ you want."

He walked off and barked a, "_No_ Pans!" behind him.

He was out on the grounds but she was nowhere in sight. Draco felt idiotic chasing her in the dark, but stayed his course to the lake. The waters were dark and turbulent, they matched his foul mood. Draco heard a woman's voice to his left and turned to see a dark figure speaking to a mermaid, half out of the water. Their words were garbled and broken by the wind, but he knew it was Granger.

He strode quickly to the duo, "Granger!" At his voice the mermaid splashed under the waters, Hermione's body went tense as she looked wildly about for retreat.

"Granger, you've been avoiding me.

She was obviously frightened, "What do you care Malfoy?"

He took her arm, "I care _very_ much Granger; I can't get you out of my head. Do you _seriously_ feel nothing?"

She trembled under his grip, "Of course I feel something Malfoy, but I would rather _not_ be made the fool, so quite this fucking game alright?"

He forced her gaze, "Granger you are the only one playing games here. If you haven't noticed I am the one chasing you after dark in the freezing cold to talk to you, not the opposite."

Hermione said nothing in response; Draco growled at her and turned to leave. He was halfway up the lawn before he heard her quick steps behind him and felt her pull on his arm.

"You're not ashamed of me Malfoy?"

"Granger you are a fool. I am my own man, if you haven't noticed."

She paused, "Would you do it again?"

He turned slowly, eyeing her doubtfully, "Are you tempting me?"

She backed up a bit, "Maybe..." At that Draco caught her by the wrist and practically drug her along with him to the castle.

They made it through the front doors before running straight into Ron and Harry. The boys were furious, "Let her go _Malfoy_!"

"What's it to you Potter?"

Harry snarled and took a step closer, "Don't tempt me Malfoy, I will hex you into next week!"

Hermione gasped at her friend, "Harry!"

He wheeled about to face her, "What 'Mione! You _want_ him touching you?"

Ron shoved Malfoy, "I swear to Merlin Malfoy, you touch her and-"

Draco cut him off, "And _what_ Weasley, I'll be like _you_? Unlike certain peasant prats I don't go around _forcing_ myself on _women_!"

Ron turned beet red, Harry looked confused and stopped his rage to view his friend, "Ron?"

Hermione took the opportunity to dart off up the stairs as Draco shoved Ron back against the wall, "Go ahead Weasley, tell Potter about how you _forced_ yourself upon Granger. How you wouldn't stop when she said _no_, how you _ripped_ her blouse and made her cry. _GO AHEAD_!" Draco was screaming at that point, he had no idea when he had reached such frenzy.

Harry turned to Draco, "Malfoy are you alright?"

Draco could only see red and shoved Ron again, knocking his head against the stone wall, "_Fuck_ no I am _not_ alright Potter! No one touches _my_ Head Girl without paying!"

Ron spit at Draco, "Sod off Malfoy; you don't give a flying fuck about Hermione, she's a _mudblood_ remember?"

Draco couldn't help himself, his fist flew out of its own accord and punched Weasley across the face, "Do _NOT_ call her that Weasley!"

Harry panicked, there was nothing remotely normal about the way either boy was acting and Malfoy was getting increasingly violent. "Malfoy, I will handle this. Go take care of Hermione; I will talk with her tomorrow." His gaze told Draco he was serious. Malfoy turned in a swirl of cloaks and left.

Harry faced Ron, "You fucked up _big time_ Rob. I'm ashamed of you." Harry left him in the entry hall nursing a bloody lip surrounded by a gawking crowd. Sure the Gryffindor trio was always at it with Draco Malfoy, but no one had seen anything like this before. Draco Malfoy never looked out for anyone else; he was a self-centered git who would never in his right mind defend a mudblood Gryffindor.

Draco billowed into the Head commons in a flurry of black robes and blond hair. The room was empty. He threw himself angrily onto the couch and sparked a joint. Draco inhaled sharply, he was sick of this bullshit, why did everything in life have to be so damn difficult? Every moment with Granger felt too good and perfect, why couldn't it just be that simple?

The portrait creaked open and Hermione stepped in. She keep her face covered as she walked towards him, "You made that pretty obvious back there Malfoy."

He couldn't read her tone, "Weasley needed to be put in his place!"

"You're not my _boyfriend_ Draco."

He stopped at her words, "No Granger, I am _not_." He extended a hand, offering her the joint. Hermione took it gladly. She pulled it under her hood, only pushing the fabric back when she moved to exhale.

Her face was pale and Draco felt terrible for letting things get out of control earlier. Hermione looked truly distraught as she moved to sit next to him. He moved over, enough to accommodate her, but still remain physically close. His arm slid about her waist and brushed against her stomach as she relaxed into him.

"This is never going to work Malfoy; I can see that from kilometers away. We are like Romeo and Juliet, asking for our own demise."

Draco needed a moment to think it over; he vaguely recalled her reference, something about star-crossed lovers who both die in a joint suicide. 'That's pretty bleak Granger. You are a down right mood killer."

"Since when do you care?" She bristled under his touch.

He pulled out his arm, "Since you _branded _me."

Hermione jumped to her feet, "I did not brand you Malfoy! I have no idea what these are and neither do you!" He shrugged at her noncommittally. Hermione caught her breath, "Wait...do you know what this is?"

He furrowed his brow, "I have an idea, but come here and take a hit first." He pulled her back to the couch, "Granger when is the last time you saw a living tattoo?"

She though hard of every class, every lecture, every book, _nothing_. "Never I guess, except for the dark mark."

"Exactly."

Hermione was alarmed, "This isn't the dark mark!"

Draco laughed at her, "But do you know what the dark mark was? Before it became a weapon of evil?" She nodded no, "_Fida Mia,_ Granger." He allowed her to process the information and knew she had it when her eyes grew wide.

"The _marriage bond_? The _mark_!" Draco smiled slightly, "But Malfoy, you_ can't _just do that on your _own_. That is old, ancient, outlawed magik."

"Well then Granger, what is it?"

She took another hit and exhaled a bounty of smoke, "I don't know..."

"You are telling me you can't feel it?"

"I feel airy and light, almost happy since it happened. But I still don't see how this could happen, and with _you_."

He knew she hadn't meant to hurt him, in fact Draco had never felt hurt by a woman in his life, but her words sliced straight through to his core. "Oh Merlin forbid it is with a fucking _Malfoy_, correct?" He had no intention of yelling at her, but the pain of rejection smarted fiercely.

"Draco _shut up_!" He stopped at his name and turned sharply to her, she met his gaze, "Why the _hell_ are you yelling? I meant no harm."

He slumped back, of course she didn't, her reaction was quite normal given the circumstances.

"What is all this Malfoy?"

And Draco felt himself begin to slide. Slipping down a steep cliff with nothing to stop him, not even a lone weed to cling to. The next sentence terrified him; he had no desire to say it out loud, to admit it to her. But he was a man, and men told the truth, even when the truth was a very scary thing. "It seems I may care about you Granger." He held his breath sharply.

Hermione squeezed her eyes closed and kept them shut for several long seconds. She didn't open them as she spoke, "I care about you as well Draco." Malfoy felt his heart stop momentarily, just a beat, before all the blood rushed to his head and the mark seemed to scream for her. Draco picked her up and carried her up the stairs all the while kissing her hair.

Draco laid her on his bend gently and smiled, "Granger, you are beautiful."

She smirked, "You're not half bad yourself Malfoy."

Draco forced himself to take it slow; to study her body with his kisses inch for inch. Hermione strained to kiss him back and pawed at his clothes, "Let me touch you..."

He nodded _no_ while continuing the kisses. She took his hand, "_Yes_, Malfoy, teach me how." Draco was disarmed by her comment and leaned back obediently to allow her access to him.

Hermione kissed down his body unsurely, but with determination. She stopped at his erection and lightly flicker her soft pink tongue across her head. She looked up and smiled, "May I?"

He laughed lightly, "_Please_ do..."

No sooner had the words left his lips before she took him all into her mouth, and it was _amazing_. She started slow, testing different movements and rhythms, and the she found it, the perfect mixture of laving and suction. Draco was moaning loudly under her ministrations, he wouldn't be able to hold it much longer. His voice came out strained, "Hermione, I'm coming..." She smiled at her name and quickened her pace.

And then he came, all at once, into her mouth. She sucked and sucked, swallowing him all down.

Hermione removed her mouth with a satisfied smack and lightly licked her lips. She had no idea when Parvati and Lavender went on about how awful giving head was, Hermione thought it was particularly enjoyable. Maybe because they weren't going down on Draco Malfoy. She smirked and kissed his chest, "Was that okay?"

Draco was still light headed, _fuck,_ she was amazing. "_It was perfect_. Now comes the fun part." He flipped her over onto her back and pushed into her. Hermione squealed in delight.

Fucking Hermione Granger was the most wonderful thing Draco Malfoy had ever done. His flesh burned for her and she responded in full. He could think of nothing else but bringing her to climax, working every trick he knew to make her scream his name. And she was close, _oh so_ close.

Her voice became strangled in her throat and her body thrashed about under him. He flicked her clit, "C'mon love, you know you want to _Mina_." If she was surprised at the name she had no time to show it because her body arched in a massive orgasm, pulling him along over the edge with her.

They lay panting for several long moments before she cleared her throat, "You called me Mina..."

He looked at the far wall, avoiding her gaze, "Yes?"

"Well?"

"Well what Granger?"

"No one has ever called me that before."

"I think it suits you."

She grinned, "I like it." Draco said nothing else.

Hermione slipped into her usual seat with Harry in potions the next day. He smiled warmly and took her hand, "You okay Hermione?"

She squeezed his hand back, "Yeah Harry, thanks for asking."

He flinched slightly at her touch, "You okay Harry?"

He nodded briefly, "Yeah, just got all tingly there for a sec, bit _odd_ feeling."

"The scar?"

"_No_ like my _whole_ body."

Snape cleared his throat and the room went silent. "Homework out! Work with you table mate on this potion until the end of class." He indicated to the board and words appeared behind him. Snape _accioed_ their scrolls and began to grade while they worked.

Harry stirred the potion as Hermione chopped roots and added them carefully.

"Granger!" Snape barked out her name. Hermione's head shot up as the class looked to her, "Yes Professor?"

He scowled, "Come here!"

She approached his desk slowly. Snape instantly lowered his voice to a whisper, "What is the meaning of _this_?" He jabbed at her homework with a quill.

"You asked us for the result of our potions."

"I am _aware_ of what I asked, Miss Granger. What I would like to know is just why is your paper about a _mark_."

Her met his eyes and pulled back her robes to reveal her wrist. Snape's eyes went wide, "What in the _hell_ is that?"

"I have no idea Professor, I thought you might know."

Snape hissed, "And you are the only one?" Hermione went still and said nothing for a few long seconds. "I asked you a question, _Miss Granger_." His voice threatened her.

"No." She whispered.

"Who?"

Hermione shook her head no, "Miss Granger I will _not_ ask again!"

She turned and caught Draco's steeled gaze, "_Malfoy_."

Snape began to cough violently, "_No_!" Hermione looked to the floor.

Snape stood quickly, "_Class_, I must see to something. I expect this potion finished by the time I get back, _understood_?" The class agreed in silence. Snape grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door, "Mr. Malfoy, join us." He did not turn to even look at Draco as he hurried her down the corridor.

Hermione turned to see Draco on their heels. He looked almost nervous, but _Malfoy_ nervous, which had the effect of extreme arrogance. Snape stopped abruptly, so short that Hermione ran full force into him with an _umph_. "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, you are both brilliant students but not even you two could accomplish _this_." He jabbed Hermione's arm, "Who did this?" He grabbed at the mark and hissed. Snape's dark mark flared in a burst of pain and then, just as suddenly, his body smoothed in cool tremors of joy. He shoved Hermione away and pulled back his sleeve.

On his wrist, where his dark mark had formerly resided, was a brilliant red rose. The center of the rose held a still snake coiled about to grasp its own tail. He turned to the two; Draco moved a step closer, positioning himself in front of Hermione. "Malfoy _what_ is the meaning of _this_." He thrust his wrist at the boy.

Draco paled, "I have _no_ idea, _Sir_." Snape turned quickly and charged off, leaving them to scamper behind him.

They rushed after him up to the Head Master's rooms. Snape uttered the password and led them up the stairs. The Head Master seemed surprised to see them, "Professor Snape, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Snape shoved Hermione and Draco foreword, "They bear a mark, and just now the girl marked me in the hall." He pulled back his sleeve.

Dumbledore arched an eyebrow in surprise and beckoned Hermione to him. He proceed to examine her wrist, "Miss Granger, when did this appear?"

She pulled back and moved closer to Draco, "Two days ago, after the Professor had us test the Draught of Destiny."

Dumbledore seemed to mull over this information as he looked from Malfoy to Snape, "And, Miss Granger, they appeared when you consumed the potion?"

Hermione flushed red, "More or less…"

The Head Master smothered a chuckle, "Mr. Malfoy bears one as well?" Draco stepped foreword and presented his wrist, "Whose came first?"

Draco looked confused, "It seems we acquired them at the same time, _Sir_."

Dumbledore surveyed the two students, "How did the mark come about?" Neither answered and focused their eyes on the floor. Snape gave them a condescending sneer, "Your Head Master asked you a question!"

Draco snarled at them, "When we were _fucking_, are you _happy_ now?" Hermione yelped and attempted to cover her face with her robes. Snape made a horrible choking sound; his face was a brilliant shade of scarlet.

Dumbledore only chortled, so it seemed they were the 'chosen ones' How brilliantly delightful! "Miss Granger, is this true?" She nodded beneath her clothing, her face still buried. Dumbledore turned to Snape, "Well Professor it seems that you have triggered the oldest prophecy in the book." Snape's gaze hardened, "Sir?"

Dumbledore indicated to the three with a flip of his hand, "The Order of the Rose. The _Merovingian_ line.

Hermione extricated her face, "Professor Dumbledore?"

He smiled at her broadly, "Miss Granger, it is my pleasure to inform you, that _you_, my dear, are the Holy Grail."

* * *

A/N- Okay so two other brilliant authors need to be cited for this work. 

The first is over at Coloured Grey (my favorite!) and is taken from _The Dragon's Bride_ by Rizzle. A 50 chapter masterpiece that I love to read and re-read. The concept of the Fida Mia is taken from that story. My mark is, of course, not the Fida Mia. But if you would like to know what it is, the background and why live tattoos kick total ass check out the story.

Here gentle reader is where I need your help: The second author I have no idea how to find, or when I read the story in the past year. I have tried everything to find the story and ask permission to play with the ideas. But to no avail. The story I found was about the Order, including the rose marks on the arms and ther Merovingian line. I loved it so much that I wrote a fanfic (this story) about her fanfic. Although the stories go drastically differently I would like to find and credit this author. If you know who it is PLEASE point me in the right direction.


	5. The Holy Grail

Disclaimer: These aren't my characters. They belong to JK, no part of them came from my brain, but I do enjoy playing with them.

Warning: Language, Substance Use and Sex. Turn back if this isn't your cup of tea.

Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers. I love to hear what you think. Questions, comments, concerns? I am all ears.

Please see Author Notes at the bottom so I can give credit where credit is due.

* * *

The Holy Grail 

Hermione gawked at her Head Master, "Sir I _must_ misunderstand you."

The old man chuckled at her softly, "No Miss Granger, you do not. I have something I would like to show you two." Dumbledore bade Snape return to his class and beckoned to the teenagers to follow him. They followed him down a long hall adjacent to his study. The room they entered was brilliantly lit with a large red rosebush against the back wall. Dumbledore strode to the tree and gently tapped it with his wand. In an instant the rose tree sprang to life, the limbs of the tree snaked out and coiled up the far wall. As the vines grew names appeared on each tendril, the names glowed in four colors; green, red, blue and gold. The Professor beamed at them, "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, you will find yourselves on this family tree. As you no doubt will notice Miss Granger is the direct descendent of Mary, called Magdalene, and Jeshua of Nazareth, better known as Jesus."

Hermione ran to the genealogy and furiously studied it to find her name. There she was, in the brilliant blue that snaked up the vines. She first checked her recent family, and then skimmed up the tree to the very top. These names were in brilliant platinum and glowed from within, Jesus and Mary Magdalene, her ancestors.

Draco stood next to her, his elegant fingers tracing up the green line. He smirked halfway up the tree, "Well, well Granger, will you look at this…little old me, a descendent of Salazar Slytherin. It seems I am indeed the Prince of Slytherin."

She snorted at him, "I never doubted that Malfoy, but I don't think that is the point, keep looking."

He turned back to his line, ending at the very top, "Well Son-of-a-Bitch Granger, look at that!" His line ended at Joseph of Aramathea the consort of Sarai, daughter of Jesus.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "You will notice that Miss Granger shares another interesting ancestor as well." He flicked his wand a blue name grew brilliant."

Hermione turned to him in shock, "Really Professor? _Me_?"

The old mage smiled at her, "As you can see Miss Granger you are a descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw."

Hermione beamed, "Told you not to call me _Mudblood_ Malfoy."

He scowled, "I haven't said _that_ in a year!"

"Draco I am just teasing you, you know that."

Dumbledore led them gently out of the room, "So you two have developed an emotional attachment of some sort?" Draco nodded a curt yes; Hermione viewed Draco with a curious glance before slowly nodding as well. "Yes, well Hermione, Draco, there is much _much_ more to this order, but until specific events occur I can not be certain of how to proceed. This line has been broken for five hundred years. It can only emerge when a member of the Consort line, Mr. Malfoy, coupled with a member of the _Grail_ line, Miss Granger. The marks have emerged and now Miss Granger will go about selecting the remaining members of the order."

Hermione interjected, "How do I do that sir?"

"Ahhh, but it is nothing that you can control Miss Granger, it is chosen by your mark. There will be seven of us in all. It seems you marked your Professor as the _Sinner_ this very afternoon." She couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Snape as the sinner. He was the perfect incarnation of the role.

Dumbledore seemed to read her thoughts, "Yes Hermione, it was a _very_ appropriate choice. As I am unsure of the order of the coming events please go about your daily routines, but alert me immediately if anything new emerges." He shooed them with his hand and the two scrambled to exit the office, leaving a smiling Dumbledore in their wake.

* * *

Neither student said anything until they reached the Advanced Transfiguration classroom. Malfoy held open the door and did his best to ignore Hermione's bemused smirk. "_What_?" She just shook her head and rushed to her seat next to Ron. 

Draco settled in to his seat next to Pansy. He looked up in time to catch Ron snapping angrily at Hermione before launching in to a string of muffled questions. At his tone Hermione cringed and leaned away, Draco swore under his breath and strained to hear them.

Ron glared at her, "Where'd you go off to?"

She looked straight ahead, praying for the entrance of McGonagall, "To check on my Potions results with Professor Dumbledore."

He growled, "Why did Malfoy go with you?" Hermione did her best not to flinch as Ron leaned in closer, "Mione, why did _Malfoy_ go with you?"

She took a deep breath, "He was there when it happened."

"When _what_ happened Hermione?" Ron's voice was steadily rising as the conversation progressed.

"None of your business Ron."

Ron turned bright re at her response, "But it is Draco-_fucking_-Malfoy's _business_!" The room hushed. Hermione threw her head into her hands and did her best to hide beneath her hair.

Harry violently shook Ron, "Ron! Snap out of it! You are being a bloody wanker!" The surrounding students gaped at the spectacle the Golden Trio was putting on.

McGonagall cleared her throat, "Mr. Weasley that will be quite _enough_! Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter return to your seat, and _Mr. Malfoy please sit down_! This does not concern you.

Draco sat quickly and attempted to divert his gaze. He hadn't even noticed that he was standing, or making an ass out of himself. Pansy elbowed him in the ribs, "What the _fuck_ Malfoy!" He glared at her coldly, "Shove it Pans."

The moment class ended Pansy cornered Draco in an alcove and shoved him violently against the chest, "Alright Draco, I have no idea what the _fuck _you are playing at, but this _shit_ with Granger needs to quit!"

Draco took a calming breath, he was livid at Pansy at this very instant, _no one_ pushed a Malfoy and demanded things from him, but beating Parkinson would get him nowhere, "I have no idea what _you_ are playing at Pansy, but there is nothing going on with _Granger_."

She scowled, "Didn't you mean to say _your_ Head Girl? It's all over the school Draco, your little _spat_ with the Weasel. You and I both know she really means nothing to you, really I can't believe you would sully yourself with anything of that nature. _In fact_ now that you have been near that _Mudblood _I don't know that I care to touch you again."

Draco shot her a withering gaze, "Well lucky for you Pans I _know_ that I don't want to touch you ever again!" He left her open jawed as he stalked off towards the Great Hall.

He had a sudden urge to run far away from the hall, away from the school and forever away from Granger and their mark and everything it meant between the two of them. He steadied himself as he pushed open the door and marched confidently to the Head table. Hermione was already eating and attempted to ignore his entrance.

He could not allow this game to continue. Even just seeing her at dinner caused him to turn feral; he wanted to take her here, on their dinner table, in front of the entire student body. He bowed his head a bit, "Good evening Mina."

Her face shot up to look at him, "Draco are you okay? Pansy seemed fierce back there."

He grinned, was she _concerned_ about him? "How would you know about Parkinson Mina?"

She shrugged, "I can feel your anger. Since we got the mark I can get little flashes when you feel something strongly, can't you?"

No Draco realized, he could not, but Hermione was still looking concernedly at him, "I am ended my entanglement with Pansy."

Hermione tried with every ounce of self restraint to now jump out of her chair and dance a small jig. She had been terribly worried about Draco and his women since this whole thing began. She had shared the common area with him and was well aware of his variety of female guests. Instead she settled on a small smile flashed at a discreet moment.

"Does that information please you Granger?"

She looked away again, blushing this time, "Yes Draco, it pleases me immensely. Thank you."

Draco hand no idea what to do with the sentimentality of her statement, he barked out a gruff 'good' before diving into his meal.

Halfway through the meal Harry approached her quietly at the table. His voice fell to a hush "Hermione I need to speak with you right _now_."

Hermione was confused by his behavior, "Harry why?"

He leaned in closer, "I've been marked by something Mione. I have no idea when it happened, but I found it just now…" He stopped his thought to glare at Malfoy who had watched the scene curiously. Draco scowled at him and turned back to his meal.

Hermione gently took his hand, "Harry, meet me after dinner at Dumbledore's office. It is very important that you don't say a word about this to anyone else. Understood?" As Harry returned to his seat Draco felt no need to ask what Potter had found. The Order was growing. Draco squeezed her hand gently under the table, "See you there in ten." She nodded briskly and proceeded to inform the Head Master of the newest development.

* * *

When Hermione arrived Harry was pacing nervously outside the Head Master's office. He ran to her as she rounded the corner. His left sleeve was pushed up fully, "Oh Merlin Mione, what in the bloody hell is _this_?" She took his arm, there it was, the same rose as her own. In its center lay a perfect double edged sword. Hermione smiled at it absently until Harry hissed and withdrew his arm, his gaze was focused behind her. 

"Get out of here Malfoy! This doesn't concern you."

Draco chuckled at his angry sneer and stepped closer to Hermione. "I think it _does_ concern me Potter. You don't even know what _this-_" he pointed at Harry's arm, "-is."

Harry growled "Step away from Hermione, Malfoy." Draco smirked and laid his hand to rest on Hermione's waist. She hadn't said a word since Malfoy's arrival, but had a look of unease across her face. "I swear to Merlin _Malfoy_, if you so much as lay a _hand_ on her!"

At that Draco took a handful of her curls and lightly kissed them, "Oh, I've _laid_ a bit more than a _hand_ on her Potter."

Hermione jumped at the statement and yelped at him, "Draco _shut up_! You are _not _helping the situation!" Harry was moving quickly towards Draco, wand raised.

"Mr. Potter that will be quite enough!" The Head Master's voice rang down the hall, "Will you three please come to my study?" The group moved begrudgingly towards the stairs.

They tromped into the office. Harry glowered as Hermione sat next to Draco on the small sofa. He chose the seat closest to Dumbledore where he could keep a keen eye on everyone in the room.

The old wizard smiled at the three, "I take it you have been marked Mr. Potter?"

Harry's jaw dropped, "How did you know?"

Dumbledore inclined his head to the sofa, "You are not the only one with a mark."

Harry's gaze shot to the others, "Mione?" She smiled warily and pulled back her sleeve, "Malfoy?" Draco's smile was dark as he turned his wrist to Harry. "How did this happed Professor?"

"Well Mr. Potter, it seems Miss Granger is the last of the Merovingian line of the Holy Grail. You have been marked and called to her service, the Order of the Rose."

Harry said nothing for a very long time, his head moving back and forth between the occupants of the room. Finally he let out a croak, "Just us three?"

Dumbledore smiled, "And Professor Snape."

Harry couldn't help himself, "Pretty _shitty_ taste _Hermione_!"

Draco was across the room and had him by the collar before Harry had realized he was moving, "But somehow, _Potter_, you are the _forth_!" He continued in ice cold tones, "Does it gall you to know she chose me _first_?"

Harry attempted to kick Malfoy in the shin, but instead caught Hermione, who had burst in to split them up, in the kneecap. She yelped and fell with a –_clunk_- to the floor.

Draco immediately let go of Harry, "Mina!" She shook her head gently to clear it and took Draco's hand.

Harry had seen more than enough, "Hermione what in the _fuck_ is going on, and why in the _fuck_ are you calling her _'Mina'_ Malfoy?" He spat out the last two words in anger.

Dumbledore hovered over them, "Harry that is no way to solve this let me see your mark child." Harry extended his hand, Dumbledore bid the others to do the same. The Head Master surveyed all three wrists, "You see Harry, each mark is unique, and each serves a specific purpose. It seems you are the _Protector_." Harry's frown turned into a brilliant smile. Hermione leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek as the Professor went on. "Mr. Malfoy is the _Consort_ and Hermione the _Grail_."

Dumbledore took her hand softly and kissed the back of it, he stopped halfway and quirked his eyebrows in surprise. He dropped her hand and pulled back his robe. A red rose with a brilliant white plumed quill graced his inner wrist. He smiled a silly grin, "It also seems that _I_ am the _Redeemer_."

Hermione squealed and kissed his wrinkled cheek, "Oh Professor I am so glad you are one!"

He grinned back, "I as well my dear."

Harry was not dissuaded by the turn of events and turned angrily on Malfoy, "What is _the Consort_?"

Draco smirked, "What do you think a _consort_ is Potter?"

Harry blanched, "Mione you _wouldn't_!"

She was still fawning over Dumbledore and eyed his distractedly, "Wouldn't do what Harry?"

He took a deep breath, "_Sleep_ with _Malfoy_!" At that her face blushed and Dumbledore interjected, "That is his role Harry."

Harry turned scarlet, "_What_!"

Hermione rushed to him, "Harry we have to, it is our _duty_."

Draco roared at her comment, "We have to, we_ have_ to? Is that how you feel _Granger_!"

She scowled at him, "Draco I was just trying to ease the situation. What do you want me to tell him?"

Draco spit out his next words, "_The truth Granger_"

"Oh fine, Harry, _Draco_ and I have intimate feelings for one another. It is completely and utterly consensual, and not by any means _duty_ bound. Harry Draco?"

He smirked at Harry, "_Very_."

Harry took a sudden seat, his face was splotched white and red, "And I am to believe that?"

Hermione scowled, "Yes you are Harry. I made my choice and it has become written in flesh. Believe me, this is new to everyone."

"And does Ron know?"

She snorted, "No way in hell Harry. I mean, we only confirmed all of this earlier today. Draco and I haven even talked about it yet."

Harry mimicked her "_Draco and I_? What happened to 'Mudblood Granger' Malfoy?"

Draco snarled, "I no longer use _that_ word Potter. If you had an ounce of dignity in you, you would be groveling in front of Granger's divinity, not _nancing_ over your role."

"I am _not_ nancing over my role!"

Draco took Hermione's hand, "Sure you aren't jealous, Potter? Your precious princess in the arms of a _Malfoy_? But have you stopped to think that _I_ am able to provide her with everything?"

Harry cut him off, "Except _love_."

Hermione flinched at the response, but Draco continued on, "Oh no Potter, I can give her love. Who protected her again Weasley? Not you. You weren't soothing her while she sobbed were you? Can you hear her thoughts Potter? Because _I can_ and I _do love_ her."

Hermione had started to cry, "You love me Draco?"

His gaze softened as he took her cheek, "Of course Mina, what else could this infernal mark mean?"

Harry could _not_ believe his ears, "_Mina_? _Seriously_ Hermione? What kind of name is that?"

"I allow Draco to call me that. Harry _please_ be reasonable, this isn't easy on anyone."

Harry took a deep breath and relented with a sigh, "So what do I do next?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "We do _nothing_ Harry, we just wait. There are seven in total; we have five, counting myself. Mr. Potter I wish you to go to the Head Commons and resolve your differences _tonight_, Miss Granger is going to need you." He paused, "Hermione, everything will be fine. Go visit with your Order, alert me to anything new."

* * *

They left the room in silence and hurried to the Head chambers. Draco held the door for Harry, Hermione entered last. 

Harry stalked over to a couch and flopped down, "You're a traitor Hermione."

She strode over and shook him violently by the shoulders, "Harry _snap_ out of it! Malfoy is on our side, he is _bound_ to me, _please_ give this a chance."

He met her eyes and saw the desperation in them before bowing his head in defeat, "_Fine_"

At that Draco ran up the stairs and came back with a six pack of bottles "Here Potter, have a beer, no hard feelings."

Harry took the beer with a look of horror and distrust as Draco slid onto the adjacent couch next to Hermione. She took a deep swig, "This is different Draco…" She examined the bottle, "Hippogriff Slash, seriously?"

Draco chuckled, "I can be a bit narcissistic at times…"

Harry scoffed, "At _times_? Do you mean to tell me this is your beer?" Draco smirked even wider, "It is _Malfoy Breweries_." Harry took another deep swig, "Bloody tasty Malfoy, _quite_ strong."

Draco took a deep breath, tempted to run his mouth off, but reminded himself that this way all for the Grail, "I have several brews, would you like to try them?"

Harry shot him a half grin, "Yes Malfoy, I think I would."

Draco _accio'ed_ a few bottles, "Here are my favorite two Potter."

Harry surveyed the label, "_Mudblood_ blend?"

Hermione interjected, "Try it Harry, it is the best of the three."

Harry lifted an eyebrow quizzically and took a sip, "_This _is Mudblood flavor? It is _fucking_ delicious."

Draco shrugged, "Well Potter, perhaps I think _Mudbloods_ are _delicious_."

Harry couldn't help himself, he began to laugh heartily, "_Shit_ Malfoy, did you name it after her?"

Draco nodded a bit, "Naturally. It is based off her essence; sandalwood, cinnamon and a special something extra."

Hermione blushed and nudged him, "You have a 'J' Draco?" He grinned and withdrew a joint from his robes, "Naturally love." He flicked it to her with a lighter. Hermione gently sparked the joint and inhaled.

Harry dropped his jaw, "Mione is that marijuana!"

Draco barked in laughter, "You half-wit, of course it is. You think your princess is such a prude. _Sheesh_ Potter, you live in a fantasy world."

Hermione stretched her arm to Harry, "Fancy a hit Harry?" He froze, unsure what to do. He lowered his gaze, "How?"

Hermione grinned and elbowed Draco to shut up, "Just inhale Harry, hold it, and then exhale."

Harry took a tentative puff before doubling over in a fit of coughs. "Never smoked before Potter?" Draco took the joint from his hand and inhaled deeply, twice, before passing it to Hermione.

Harry shook his head, "No, this is my first time."

Hermione passed it to him again, "Oh Harry, you will _love_ weed." He took another hit and realized, _yes_, yes he did love it. Harry gave a lazy grin and passed to Draco. He noticed Malfoy nursing the joint, then gave it back to Hermione. "So Malfoy you say you love her?"

Draco blushed a bit, "Yes Potter, what of it?"

Harry laughed, "Nothing, I just thought you only shagged purebloods."

At this Hermione made a gagging sound, Draco swiftly took her hand, "Yes Potter, while I _shag_ purebloods, thus far I have only made love to one witch, who happens to be present in this room. All others are obsolete in the wake of the Grail."

Harry really hadn't meant to hurt Hermione with his comment, but could see they were both offended, "Well shit Mione, now I guess I have to be nice to Malfoy!"

The three cackled in laughter, swigging down beer in the process. Hermione smiled warmly at him, "Yes Harry, I suppose you will. You cannot tell _anyone_ about _any_ of this, not even Ginny." Harry agreed, "So what next?"

Draco shrugged, "We wait Potter, nothing else to do. You protector, I love her, Snape and Dumbledore do Merlin knows what and we wait. _But Potter_…" Harry met his gaze, "Do _not_ let Weasley touch her again. I _will_ kill him next time."

Harry signed, "Yeah Ron fucked up on that one. I mean he really didn't mean it like that."

Draco lowered his voice, "What? _Like rape_ Potter?"

Hermione moaned at the word, "Draco, _please_. I don't want to think about it."

Harry interrupted, "It will never happen again. I _will_ protect her Malfoy. I love her, as do you."

Hermione smiled, "Than you Harry, Draco. I am sure I am _quite_ safe. I have four of the strongest wizards at Hogwarts looking out for me, for no reason, might I add."

The boys frowned, "Mione _everyone_ is after you, I have made you a walking target. Malfoy you will need to watch her when I am not around. No _Deatheaters_."

Draco frowned, "Potter I have already stated my allegiance, don't test it. I am bound to the Grail, I will not _betray_ her. It is my destiny as well."

Harry felt something click in his head as Malfoy made his claim, "Malfoy is your destiny Mione? Is that what the draught said?" Draco half-smiled, "So it seems."

Harry chuckled, "Well at least Potions today is starting to make some sense. Thank you you two, but I am zonked and ready for bed. I will see you both tomorrow." Harry gave a short salute and stumbled out the door.

Hermione grinned, "Hope he can get home safely."

Draco elbowed her, "Pot-head will be fine. How about you, you doing alright?"

She stood and walked towards his room, "I could be better." Draco ginned and followed her up to bed.

* * *

Any and all reviews are appreciated, press the button, leave a comment. 

I would love to hear what you think so far, good and bad. Two more notebooks of handwriting yet to get up. Slowly but surely!

A/N- Okay so two other brilliant authors need to be cited for this work.

The first is over at Coloured Grey (my favorite!) and is taken from _The Dragon's Bride_ by Rizzle. A 50 chapter masterpiece that I love to read and re-read. The concept of the Fida Mia is taken from that story. My mark is, of course, not the Fida Mia. But if you would like to know what it is, the background and why live tattoos kick total ass check out the story.

Here gentle reader is where I need your help: The second author I have no idea how to find, or when I read the story in the past year. I have tried everything to find the story and ask permission to play with the ideas. But to no avail. The story I found was about the Order, including the rose marks on the arms and ther Merovingian line. I loved it so much that I wrote a fanfic (this story) about her fanfic. Although the stories go drastically differently and have little in commone I would like to find and credit this author. If you know who it is PLEASE point me in the right direction.


	6. The Dino Phase

Disclaimer: These aren't my characters. They belong to JK, no part of them came from my brain, but I do enjoy playing with them.

Warning: Language, Substance Use and Sex. Turn back if this isn't your cup of tea.

Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers. I love to hear what you think. **In particular thanks to BB Macintosh, LilyMorolas, Phoenix Electra, WhiteLight 72, chemical heart-x, elliee505, and lilnicky21. Knowing someone will read this as I continue gives me the heart to keep typing away.**

Questions, comments, concerns? I am all ears.

Please see Author Notes at the bottom so I can give credit where credit is due.

* * *

The Dino Phase 

The next week passed quietly. Hermione stuck to the Gryffindor commons during the day and did her best to think as little about the Order as possible. She spent every night wrapped in fiery embraces with Malfoy. Hermione scowled at the thought, she hadn't spent a night in her own bed in three weeks! In public she avoided Malfoy at all costs; it was _too_ tempting to touch him.

And this wasn't the only thing nagging away in her brain, a huge part of her worry was the upcoming Saturday, the annual Halloween Masquerade for 6th and 7th years. It was held in Hogsmead at the _Poison Toadstool_; Hermione hadn't attended the year before, but was forced into attendance this year with her status as Head Girl. Fat lot of good that did her, so far she had no date, no costume and no plans. Really it was more of a prefect duty that a pleasure. Draco had mentioned nothing about the weekend and it was already Friday the 30th. As she approached the Head commons she took a deep breath and prepared herself to brave their commons for the evening.

The moment Hermione stepped in the room she knew something was amiss; the room was far too silent. No fire, no lights, no _Malfoy_. She let out a tentative, "Draco…?" It was far more timid that she had originally intended, still no response. Hermione froze as a shadow moved across the room towards her.

"Do you trust me?" A body pressed harshly against hers. "Do you trust me Mina?"

She sighed in relief at the pet name, "Yes Draco, I trust you."

He muttered a few spells under his breath and the lights came back on, momentarily blinding her. She blinked several times, as if to confirm her own vision. If front of her was Malfoy, but this Malfoy looked nothing like the one she knew. The boy had shaggy brown hair, slightly kinked by curl. His eyes were jet black and his body a dark tan; to her delight he was clad only in kilt made of grape leaves with a black mask obscuring his eyes and nose. She couldn't be sure it was really him "Draco?"

She hesitated as he held a hand out, "Call me Adam, my ravishing Eve."

Hermione instantly noted her own body; she too was clad in grape leaves. The outfit was a sort of floral bikini, exposing a good deal of her body to the world.

Draco took her hand, "Look in the mirror Mina." He pulled her gently across the room to survey her reflection.

At first sight Hermione was confused. Her hair was a long straight Malfoy blonde, her eyes a sky blue and a silver mask covered half of her face.

Draco kissed her neck, "Well Mina, go to the Masque with me?"

At that she squealed, "_In this_?"

He chuckled throatily, "Yes dear, like _this_, in masque, as Adam and Eve. But it seems I forgot one very important thing." He flicked his wand and a large silver serpent coiled about Hermione's shoulder and down about her waist. It flicked its tongue lazily and hissed at them. "Perfect!"

She sighed loudly at him, "Seriously Draco?" He grinned wickedly, "_Please_?" It gave her pause, he had never actually asked for anything before, and he certainly never uttered _that_ word. "Fine Malfoy, but I want a date first and for _no one_ to know who we are."

He scowled, "Well obviously. Do you think I am an idiot Granger?" She shrugged in response, "That is the whole point of the charms and transfiguration Mina. And for your information I already have reservations. All I ask is for you alone tomorrow."

She grinned at him, "Well then, I am yours."

* * *

She awoke alone in bed at 10am. Hermione cursed to herself, he had turned off the alarm and pulled shut the drapes. She sat up abruptly and made to leave before noticing a tray next to his bed. There was a beautiful breakfast and a short note, -_Eat up, then dress for a formal meal. I will meet you at noon_- Hermione grinned quite in spite of herself, and dug into the pancakes and eggs left for her. 

Hermione took a long bath and pondered the situation. Draco Malfoy, wooing her, her consort, and she found herself _adoring_ him. She scowled at the rose on her wrist; she knew it was all the damn Order's fault, without this mark Hermione Granger hated Draco Malfoy, without this mark Draco Malfoy would never sully his purity with a Mudblood. With this mark everything was different.

She slowly shaved each leg then scrubbed her body. She took special care to arrange her privates, she hated the thought of shaving it off, too much of a risk, and she wasn't particularly handy with a razor. The thought made her shudder and she settled for trimming it close, leaving a fine dusting of dark brown. Hermione dried slowly then doused her body in rose body powder.

She took a long survey of her closet before deciding on a pair of sleek red dress robes. The robes clung to her form, magiced to hug her curves. Hermione eased her curls into a chignon and proceeded to Draco's chambers.

Malfoy sat lazily on his sofa smoking a joint. He grinned at her appearance, "You look smashing darling."

Hermione grinned, "Thank you Draco." He looked amazing as well in a finely fit pair of hunter green dress robes; his hair had grown long and was pulled back in a black leather thong. She was taken aback by his appearance, he no longer looked like the boy she knew, he was a full grown man. Hermione wondered why she hadn't noticed this obvious fact before.

He beckoned her over to him, "Galleon for your thoughts." Hermione jabbed him in the ribs, "A whole galleon? That is quite a fee."

He arched an eyebrow, "Should I offer more?" He smiled his best toothy grin.

"No, no I don't need the pay. I was just thinking that you look very manly tonight, very grown up."

Draco stifled the urge to laugh as Hermione flushed hot pink, "Manly Mina?"

"Yes, you look very grown up. I feel like a child playing dress-up."

He kissed her deeply, "I happen to know for a fact that you are _very_ much a woman." He kissed her again and placed a joint in her hands, "Get good and high, we are going to have fun today."

After two joints they snuck down the stairs and off the grounds. Hermione was sure they had been spotted at least a dozen times, but Draco _tsked_ her into silence, "Alright Granger, are you ready to go?" He took her arm firmly as she nodded yes.

* * *

Hermione felt the wiggle of her body apparating and steadied herself for the landing. She stumbled and held tight to Draco, his arms reached out to steady her, "easy there Mina." She grinned and took in her surroundings. 

They were most definitely in London, on a crowded lawn in front of a massive stone building. Draco flicked his wand a few times muttering spells, Hermione raised an eyebrow in question, "Concealing charms Granger."

She was grateful he thought of it because they were most certainly in Muggle London. "Draco, where are we?"

He took her arm and led her by the waist, "The British Natural History Museum, I thought you might fancy a look."

Hermione jumped giddily a few times while shaking him by the arms, "Oh my God Draco! I _love_ this museum!"

He smirked, "I know."

"How do you know that?"

They walked to the queue, "Do you remember 4th year when you brought up dinosaurs in Care of Magical Creatures?"

She had to think for a moment, she vaguely recalled asking about dinosaurs in relation to dragons. Most of the class had laughed and she seemed to remember Malfoy calling her a stupid Mudblood for making up such creatures. "Yes…although I don't remember you taking kindly to it…"

He cleared his throat, "Yes, well, a Malfoy doesn't like to look ignorant, so I immediately went to the library and looked them up."

She laughed openly at him, "and…?"

He elbowed her, "Of course you were right, but I have been curious to see one ever since. Also I gather you might enjoy museums."

Hermione leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips, "No Draco, I _love_ museums."

Hermione was amazed at her ease with the pound. From her experience with the Weasleys she knew muggle money didn't come easy to wizards. The only thing that seemed to faze Draco was the turnstile to enter the museum. She went through first, then took his hand and practically pulled him though.

Hermione opened the map, "What first Draco?" He stuck his finger at a large alcove, "Dinosaurs Granger. You can chose the rest, but dinosaurs first." Hermione took his arm and quickly pulled him across the museum and into the hall of dinos.

Draco stopped mid-stride at the sight of the mammoth Brontosaurus in the middle of the hall. Hermione faced him in awe of his boyish wonder, "Come on Draco, let's get closer."

He followed her lead blindly, his gaze pinned to the ancient beast. "What do you think Draco?" He answered her with his face craned towards the ceiling, "_Bloody fantastic_! Look at it Mina! Have you ever seen anything like this?"

She chuckled, "I've been here loads Draco, but it is quite funny to watch you hit your 'Dino Phase'"

His eyes met hers, "Dino phase?"

"Well Draco, almost every muggle boy falls in love with dinos at some point, usually between the ages of 4 and 10, looks like you are a late bloomer."

He chuckled and pulled her about the room, "Say the names for me Mina, I have no idea how."

They viewed the T-rex, triceratops, pterodactyls and velociraptors. Draco repeatedly pushed the sound effects buttons to hear the roars. He was as enchanted by the displays as the school children about them. When he had finally taken his fill he pulled out the map, "What next Mina?"

She didn't even look at the paper, "Gemstones." He arched an eyebrow and followed her lead.

Draco blindly followed her into the hall of gems and minerals and over to the cases on the wall. In her stoned haze Hermione pressed her face against the glass, guards shot them disapproving glares from the side of the room.

Hermione was oblivious, "Do you see them gleam and shine Draco? Look!" Hermione pulled him closer. Draco felt slightly amiss that he was non-plussed, it was just that the Malfoy gems were so much better than the museums, yet Hermione was fascinated by the tiniest of baubles. She started sprouting off the origins and chemical structures of each stone, but his mind was stuck on the family vault.

Draco looked closely at a stone she called tanzanite. "Only one place in the world mines it Draco."

He squeezed her hand, "It _is_ beautiful. Do you can for gems Mina?"

She giggled and pulled him to the emeralds, "It think they are amazing Draco, they remind me of magic. Basic elements sparking a magnificent creation." He kissed her curls, he liked that analogy.

The spent a good hour in the gems before moving on to the hall of animals. At first Draco scoffed at the stuffed beats, he was unimpressed by the non-magical creatures, that was until he saw the moose. "What the fuck is that Granger?"

He ogled the antlers as she fell into a fit of laughter, "It is a _moose_ Draco, a very common animal in North America."

He examined it, "What does it do?"

"_Do_? I guess it eats and walks around and has children, like any other animal."

"Nothing magic?"

She giggled, "A moose is certainly _not_ magic."

He eyed her, unamused, "I like it, I would like to own one."

"_A moose_?"

"Yes Granger, a moose."

She took his hand, "Well at least I know what to get you for Christmas. For the man who has _everything_, a _moose_."

He took a great interest in the rest of the creatures. It seemed by the end he desired a penguin, a walrus, a dodo, a wombat and a zebra. After a quick glance at his watch he took her to the door, "Time for dinner Mina." She held her breath as he apparated them to a small restaurant in Hogsmead.

* * *

**New thought. Most of the small things cited in this work have actual historical significance and/or artistic background. Wold an appendix be helpful with further information and pictures? The marks on each wrist are very specific items. It might help, not sure. Let me know.**

Any and all reviews are appreciated, press the button, leave a comment.

I would love to hear what you think so far, good and bad. Two more notebooks of handwriting yet to get up. Slowly but surely!

A/N- Okay so two other brilliant authors need to be cited for this work.

The first is over at Coloured Grey (my favorite!) and is taken from _The Dragon's Bride_ by Rizzle. A 50 chapter masterpiece that I love to read and re-read. The concept of the Fida Mia is taken from that story. My mark is, of course, not the Fida Mia. But if you would like to know what it is, the background and why live tattoos kick total ass check out the story.

Here gentle reader is where I need your help: The second author I have no idea how to find, or when I read the story in the past year. I have tried everything to find the story and ask permission to play with the ideas. But to no avail. The story I found was about the Order, including the rose marks on the arms and ther Merovingian line. I loved it so much that I wrote a fanfic (this story) about her fanfic. Although the stories go drastically differently and have little in commone I would like to find and credit this author. If you know who it is PLEASE point me in the right direction.


	7. In the Garden of Eden

Disclaimer: These aren't my characters. They belong to JK, no part of them came from my brain, but I do enjoy playing with them.

Warning: Language, Substance Use and Sex. Turn back if this isn't your cup of tea.

Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers. I love to hear what you think. **In particular thanks to BB Macintosh, LilyMorolas, Phoenix Electra, WhiteLight 72, chemical heart-x, elliee505, Bella Leux Bazireth, EmeraldGlance, Shaeya Sedjet, Sweet Revenge16 and lilnicky21. Knowing someone will read this as I continue gives me the heart to keep typing away.**

Questions, comments, concerns? I am all ears.

Please see Author Notes at the bottom so I can give credit where credit is due.

* * *

In the Garden of Eden 

She held her breath as the apparated to a small restaurant in Hogsmeade. Hermione was sure she had never seen this building before and certainly could not ever remember mention of a _Veela Club_. But how could anyone ever miss this place? The outside was bedecked in the flickering white lights of fairies that illuminated walls of soft blue and gold. The archway into the restaurant was a brilliant redwood polished to a shine.

"What is this Draco?"

He smirked, "Invite only love, now come and let me spoil you for a bit."

Hermione Granger was thoroughly unaccustomed to being spoiled and felt no slight bit of unease at his affections. As he took her on his arm a maitre-de met them at the door and ushered them inside.

The man was dressed in silver silk robes and obviously shared a veela heritage. His gold blonde hair and green eyes were a dead give away, and when he looked at Hermione she felt a bit wild. She thought him incredibly handsome, and did her best to fight off the pheromones she knew her body was swathed in. The maitre-de surveyed the two and winked at Hermione, "Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you. Is this the _infamous_ Hermione Granger?"

She attempted to shrink a bit behind Draco.

"Claude, meet my girlfriend, Miss Granger. I _know_ I can trust you to be discreet." It was not a question when Draco said this.

Claude pressed his lips together and kissed two fingers, "My lips are sealed."

Draco nodded, "Good Claude, our table?"

The man led them to the rooftop. Although it was a cool night warming charms keep the balcony balmy. A single table sat on the edge of a lush garden overlooking Hogsmeade. Candles floated in the air and bundles of blush roses were scattered about the room with petals on the floor. Draco turned to the maitre-de, "Very nice Claude, quite romantic."

A waiter came from the shadows with menus and a bottle of champagne. Draco poured two glasses of bubbly then pulled her over to the village viewpoint. He lifted his glass to meet hers, "Happy Halloween Mina."

The clinked their glasses, "Happy Halloween Draco." Hermione knew that Halloween was the sacred holiday of the wizard calendar and couldn't help but feel grateful that Draco would want to spend it with her.

She took a quick sip for her glass and lightly kissed his lips, "Thank you for all of this Draco."

He grinned, "It is nothing."

"_Nothing_? It is _something_ to me, we are celebrating a holiday together."

Draco was about to speak when the waiter returned. Hermione had not even bothered to look at the menu but Draco was undeterred. "The steak, the boar and the lobster, make it two courses." The waiter bowed and moved off swiftly.

Draco took her to the view again. His breath was ragged as he pulled her close into his embrace, she noticed he was shaking a bit and gazing at her intently. "Draco is something wrong?"

He pulled her tighter, "No nothing is wrong, it's just, Mina I _know_ this is far too quick, but at the same time I feel it is right and although I planned on doing this much, much later, I am compelled to do the right thing and follow the urges of this damn infernal mark." He pushed her back to look straight into her eyes, "Hermione Granger I want to make my intentions known right now. I am in this for the long run; we do not have a chance to turn back now. So I ask you to accept from me this sacred gift of a bonding ring, binding our souls and our intentions together until we willingly take the next step in the magical binding cycle."

Hermione's eyes bulged and she said nothing for many long seconds and then, "Are you _serious_?"

Draco resisted the urge to rage at her about the implications of what she had just asked when he had his heart on the line but resisted the urge and instead gently replied, "Yes Mina, I am perfectly serious."

She hesitated before looking in his eyes, but the moment their sight touched he saw her melt, "Yes Draco, I will."

He kissed her hand soundly and grinned before pulling out a small box. Draco slowly opened the crushed velvet case then turned it to face her.

Hermione squealed at the sight, "Really Draco?"

He kissed her hand, "Really Mina. This is among the oldest of the Malfoy jewels. It is reputed to have come from the Merovingian line, although I can in no way confirm that. It has been out of use for half a millennium, but I thought it suited you." Hermione seemed to think that as well, the ring was delicate platinum filigree, large enough to almost encompass up to her knuckle, wound in the design of a fleur-de-lis. Into it were woven three brilliant rubies, three dark green emeralds and three perfect diamonds. Each stone gleamed brilliantly.

"Now Mina you do realize by accepting this we start the first step of the marriage binding, the commitment. With this I accept you as my responsibility and you in turn accept me. It is liable to intensify our emotions in both good and bad ways, as well as increasing our attraction to one another. In addition all Malfoy rings are charmed so only those you have announced the news to can see it. I know this is too soon, but I wanted my intentions clear."

Hermione held out her hand and nodded. The moment he slipped the ring on Hermione crushed against him in a fervent kiss. Draco responded in full, but pulled away once again, "Mina as long as you wear that ring you are protected by the Malfoy legacy. Nothing but the most powerful curse can harm you."

"Or what?"

He shuddered, "Let us not think of that." They were interrupted by the food.

By 9pm they had finished a succulent meal and it was time for the masque. Hermione allowed Draco to lead her over to the _Poison Toadstool_ before baulking, "Draco we will _never_ get away with this!"

He snickered at her, "Trust me Granger, _no one_ will know."

She felt her body alter and knew Malfoy had implemented her costume. The man across from her looked nothing like the Draco she knew. He extended an arm, "Come on Eve, come join me in the debauchery."

Inside the venue the music pulsed and raged. Witches and wizards crushed against one another throbbing to the music. In truth Hermione recognized no one. She was relieved to see that other witches were dressed in similarly skimpy attire, some even had on less, if _that_ was possible, than she.

Draco pulled her to the center of the floor. The space cleared as he ground against her in a sensual dance. Hermione quickly recognized the tune, it was muggle, leading her to wonder about the DJ, but perfect to dance to, pure 90's muggle crap _Better off Alone_ by Alice DJ.

Hermione's body throbbed to the techno beat as she writhed with Draco they were chest to chest, crushed pelvis to pelvis and she prayed that his charms would hold. By the end of the song Draco was panting and pawing at her, "Let's _leave_ Mina." She shoved him off, "Sorry Adam, you brought me here; you get to see it through."

Her eyes scanned the room for Harry before resting on a certain vampire eyeing a red headed Queen Mary, complete with dripping blood. She strode quickly to him, "Harry, a vampire, really?"

His brows shot up in shock, "What the fuck Mione, you are _Eve_?" He paused for effect, "Does that mean Malfoy is Adam?"

She chuckled, "Yes Harry, you called us out."

He blushed, "I am just not used to the sensual side of you, you two put on quite a show out there already."

It was her turn to blush, "Sorry Harry, he just…"

Harry took her arm and pulled her outside bracing himself for the worst. "He _what_ Mione?"

She faltered, "He presented me with a bonding ring tonight Harry…"

Harry took a long pause and viewed her hand. A brilliant ring stood on her ring finger, one diamond in particular glinted at him, "You said yes?"

She sighed, "I love him Harry, I haven't ever felt this before."

Harry inhaled sharply, "Nor will you again Mione, congratulations."

The sincerity in his voice shocked her, "Seriously?"

He grinned, "Most seriously Mione. Somehow I know Malfoy will treat you right and take care of you for the rest of your days."

She smiled till she thought her face might crack, "_Bloody_ odd _right_?"

He winked, "_Very_."

Before passing her off to Adam he pulled Draco aside, "I give you my blessing Malfoy, but _hurt_ her and I will _kill_ you."

Draco smirked, "I would rather _cruciatus_ myself than hurt her Potter."

Harry laughed, "Good, now go please your bride Malfoy."

Draco hurried to Hermione and took her in his arms to a slow song. The young witches in the crowd moaned at the song and began to sing along to the words. Hermione thought it trite but enjoyed the chance to be calm next to Malfoy.

Draco took her into a deep hold and pushed his body against hers. "You know Granger, the masque is unveiled in one hour, you want to return home before then?"

Hermione took his hand, "Let's leave now, before questions are raised."

Draco led her outside then apparated to the grounds. He led her quickly through the dorms to his chambers, "Stay with me for the first night as my betrothed?"

She blushed at the meaning of his words and climbed into his bed.

* * *

**The appendix is currently under construction. I figure there is no use including an ouroboros if I dont even bother to explain it! Hope to have it up soon. **

**The story has about 30 more chapters written so I apologize if the introduction to the plot is a bit slow going, but I do think it is necessary to explain what happens down the line. Enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Any and all reviews are appreciated, press the button, leave a comment.

I would love to hear what you think so far, good and bad. Two more notebooks of handwriting yet to get up. Slowly but surely!

A/N- Okay so two other brilliant authors need to be cited for this work.

The first is over at Coloured Grey (my favorite!) and is taken from _The Dragon's Bride_ by Rizzle. A 50 chapter masterpiece that I love to read and re-read. The concept of the Fida Mia is taken from that story. My mark is, of course, not the Fida Mia. But if you would like to know what it is, the background and why live tattoos kick total ass check out the story.

Here gentle reader is where I need your help: The second author I have no idea how to find, or when I read the story in the past year. I have tried everything to find the story and ask permission to play with the ideas. But to no avail. The story I found was about the Order, including the rose marks on the arms and ther Merovingian line. I loved it so much that I wrote a fanfic (this story) about her fanfic. Although the stories go drastically differently and have little in commone I would like to find and credit this author. If you know who it is PLEASE point me in the right direction.


	8. And then there were Seven

**This is the shortest chapter I will ever post. Sorry about the length, but it is a segeway into the next portion of the fic.**

Disclaimer: These aren't my characters. They belong to JK, no part of them came from my brain, but I do enjoy playing with them.

Warning: Language, Substance Use and Sex. Turn back if this isn't your cup of tea.

Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers. I love to hear what you think. **In particular thanks to Shadow-Sleeper, Kay Revoloution, BB Macintosh, LilyMorolas, Phoenix Electra, WhiteLight 72, chemical heart-x, elliee505, Bella Leux Bazireth, EmeraldGlance, Shaeya Sedjet, Sweet Revenge16 and lilnicky21. Knowing someone will read this as I continue gives me the heart to keep typing away.**

Questions, comments, concerns? I am all ears.

* * *

And then there were Seven

Hermione had no idea how she made it through November and most of December without blowing her cover. Nothing new came from the Order of the Rose.

The double life was killing her. Days meant her charade as a perfect Gryffindor, nights were spent with her consort, and Christmas holidays were rapidly approaching.

She took her seat at the breakfast table between Ron and Harry. Ron viewed her nervously; he really hadn't said much in the past months. She supposed he was ashamed of his former behavior. Damn well ought to be, she thought saucily.

Hermione startled as Rob took her hand under the table and squeezed it gently, "Hey Mione?" She smiled at him, this sounded like her old Ron.

"Yes Ronald?"

He took a deep breath, "I know I have been an utter prat, but, go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Her eyes went wide, "Ron that is _very_ sweet, but I can't, the Head Girl always has to attend with the Head Boy." She squeezed his hand tight as his face fell downcast.

Suddenly Ron jumped in his seat, "_Bloody_ hell!"

Hermione fell back against Harry as Ron sprang to his feel and pawed at his sleeves. "What is it Ron?"

The whole table was now watching his twitches in earnest. Ron pulled back his left sleeve. "What the _fuck_!" Hermione jumped to her feet and pulled him out of the hall with Harry and Ginny hot on their tails.

Ron was dancing about clutching his wrist. Harry caught Hermione sharply by the arm, "The Order?" She grinned, "Yep!"

Hermione rushed to where Ginny was gaping at Ron's arm. The red head turned testily towards Hermione, "Mione what is this?" Hermione took Ginny by the arm, "Hey Gin, this is sort of private, would it be okay if we talked about it later?"

Ginny bristled at her touch and yanked her arm away hissing, "What the _hell_!" She pulled back her sleeve to reveal a rose, "What are these Hermione?"

Harry took the two Weasleys by the hands, "Welcome to the Order of the Rose mates." The two looked at him like he was speaking parseltongue. Harry nodded to Hermione, "Go get Malfoy Mione, meet you at Dumbledore's."

Hermione heard Ron mutter a few obscenities interjected with a _why the fuck Malfoy_ as she returned to the hall. Hermione gathered their satchels from the table before catching Draco's eye and inclined her head to the door. To her relief Dumbledore and Snape were already gone.

She waited outside of the Head Master's office and smiled broadly as Draco came and took her hand with a ghost of a kiss to her lips.

"Well Mina, marking the Weasel, eh?"

She smirked, "Both Weasleys actually, Malfoy." Hermione took utter delight in his confused expression.

"So Mina, there are seven?"

"Exactly."

* * *

**A/N** Well, well, well. Looks like we have a full order. Does this mean it is time for the real fun to begin? And where is Zabini? I thought I said she was important...well she just might be, and she will make her appearance soon enough, maybe in three more chapters. Blaise Zabini seems like more of a spring fling than a winter formal. 


	9. Four Houses, All Alike in Dignity

Disclaimer: These aren't my characters. They belong to JK, no part of them came from my brain, but I do enjoy playing with them.

Warning: Language, Substance Use and Sex. Turn back if this isn't your cup of tea.

Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers. I love to hear what you think.

**  
In particular thanks to drakeofshadow, LexxKaiser, Revenge, Ryoko of the Ink, bright-eyesxX, cemicool, Shadow-Sleeper, Kay Revoloution, BB Macintosh, LilyMorolas, Phoenix Electra, WhiteLight 72, chemical heart-x, elliee505, Bella Leux Bazireth, EmeraldGlance, Shaeya Sedjet, Sweet Revenge16 and lilnicky21. Knowing someone will read this as I continue gives me the heart to keep typing away.**

Questions, comments, concerns? I am all ears.

* * *

Four Houses, All Alike in Dignity

In the Head Master's study they were met with utter pandemonium. Ron was scratching at his mark fervently, trying to remove it. Ginny was screaming at Harry, something about not telling her sooner. From the corner Snape sneered and scowled on the teenagers and Dumbledore was laughing heartily.

The room fell silent as she entered with Draco. Hermione sat on the small couch next to Draco.

Ron snarled at them, "Why in the _bloody_ hell is Malfoy here!"

Dumbledore shushed them all, "Mr. Weasley please take your seat."

Ron flopped into a chair next to Harry as Dumbledore spoke, "Well it seems we have a full order now. Mr. and Miss Weasley let me welcome you to the Order of the Rose." He beckoned to the occupants of the room. "You must understand this is a most ancient order, created to protect the Holy Grail." He stopped before looking pointedly at Hermione, "Miss Granger is the last of the Merovingian line. Ginevra, Ronald, meet your Queen."

Hermione flushed at the term, "Professor I am _not_ a queen."

Dumbledore chuckled at her, "This is your title Hermione, bidden or not. I would like to examine all seven marks at once." He smiled as they exposed their arms. "So we have..." He ticked each arm in succession. "The Grail, the Consort, the Protector, the Sinner, the Redeemer, the Innocent and the Chalice."

Ron's eyes shot daggers at Draco, "The _Consort_?"

Hermione blushed, "Well Ron, Draco is my Consort that is his role."

Draco took her hand gently as Ron hissed, "What the _hell_ does that mean?"

Draco sneered at him, "It means I _consort_ with her Weasel. It means I _shag_ her senseless." At this Ron growled lunged at Malfoy, Ginny had her mouth hanging open.

Snape caught Ron by the robes, "Do _NOT_ touch them Weasley!"

Ron stopped mid-stride and turned to Snape, "_What_!"

Snape loosened his grip, "He is her Consort Mr. Weasley. There is only one man for the Grail, Weasley, and it is _not_ you. Respect your role in this order."

Ron shoved at Snape, "Which is _what_?"

Dumbledore took Ron's arm, "You are the Innocent Mr. Weasley. As you will notice your symbol is the only without a center, and yours is the only bud. You are pure love for the Grail, innocent love. You will see that she is always provided for, protect her and never let anyone hurt her. You are her emotional counterpart." Draco snorted at the comment. Ron went pale and looked intently at his mark. Yes, it was a closed rose, a perfect red bud. Suddenly the events of the past two months began to make sense. He turned sharply to Hermione. "You were Eve?"

Hermione flushed bright red, "Yes…"

Ron's mind clicked, her furious grinding against Adam, their obvious overwhelming lust for one another. "Malfoy was Adam?" The room hushed in memory of their dance floor escapades.

Draco grinned, "You noticed Weasley?"

Ron scowled, "The whole _bloody_ school _noticed_ Malfoy, except no one had any idea who it was."

Draco smirked, "Well Granger and I had fun with our labels that evening."

Ron spit on the floor before speaking, "Fun or _fucking_ on the dance floor?"

Dumbledore interjected, "Ronald, calm yourself! Their marks urge their behavior forth in these matters. Now if we can all please focus for a moment, follow me."

Hermione smiled as Dumbledore led them down an adjacent chamber to the genealogy she had viewed once before, that first day when Snape was marked.

Dumbledore grinned broadly as he led them into the room and called the rose bush to life. The massive tree spiraled out and up the wall. He flicked his wand again and four lines flashed boldly; one in red, another blue, the last green and then gold.

Hermione found her line again in blue, Draco's snaked around hers in green. She went to investigate the other lines. Harry was tracing the red line up through his past before stopping halfway up the line at a flaming name. He whistled softly under his breath, "Godric Gryffindor Mione, I'm a Gryffindor by blood!" She gave him a tight squeeze and a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Next to them Ron and Ginny had traced their line to Helga Hufflepuff and were emitting strange gasps and shrieks. All five young wizards traced their lines further, stopping finally at Jesus and the Magdalena.

Hermione turned back to Dumbledore, "Professor there are all four houses!"

"Yes Miss Granger, all seven symbols, all four houses. We have ourselves an Order."

They quickly returned to his study and flopped into the seats. Dumbledore grinned at them, "Well Order, so now we are complete. It is our duty and our honor to protect the Holy Grail in whatever life presents her with. Ronald you _will_ need to learn to check your anger and leave your hate of Mr. Malfoy behind you. Only the love of the Grail and the Consort can create this most ancient magik, and now that it has commenced nothing will stop the progress of history until we have another Grail."

Hermione interrupted him, "How do we get another Grail Professor."

Dumbledore winked, "_Your children_ Miss Granger, one of them will continue the line."

Hermione went pale, "Children with _whom_?"

Draco scowled at her causing Dumbledore to chuckle, "With Mr. Malfoy of course."

Ron spat out a –_fuck_- as Draco beamed.

Dumbledore looked at the couple intently, "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger is there something you care to share with us?"

Neither student moved a smidge as their faces reddened, "_Nothing_?"

Hermione took a deep breath and squeezed Draco's hand, "Yes Professor, we are bound." Of course Dumbledore must have been already aware of that tidbit, but he wanted to Order to know as well.

Harry was silent, already aware of this information. Ginny squealed as the ring became visible, Snape looked interested in the proceedings for the first time that evening. Ron, however, was storming about the room before finally punching his fist into a wood panel. The crack of his hand meeting the wall shocked the eyes on the room to him.

Hermione was on her feet and next to Ron in a heartbeat. She laid a tentative hand on his arm, "Ron I know this isn't easy for anyone."

Ron turned on her in full fury, "Isn't _easy_ on _anyone_! Sounds like you have it _fucking_ set Mione! You have an _order_, you are _bound _to the wealthiest _pureblood prat_ in the entire world and all you have to do is sit on your _fucking_ ass and have life handed to you on a silver platter. The _Mudblood_ who has it all!"

Hermione was dumbstruck to hear him say it and shoved him with all her might, "_Ronald_! How can you say _that_!"

Ron took a few steps back and hissed at her, "I thought you _like_ being called that Hermione, isn't that how _Malfoy_ got you, didn't he!" Ron shoved her roughly on the shoulders. Hermione tumbled backwards and cracked her head against the floor with a yelp of pain.

Draco ran across the room and leapt at Ron tackling him to the floor in a flurry of fists. His hands connected with ribs and cheeks while he roared at Ron, "I told you to _never EVER_ lay a hand on her again _Weasley_!"

Instantly Harry and Snape were on them pulling Malfoy back, "_Draco_!" Snape snapped at him and the room fell silent. Draco smoothed his rumpled clothing and met the Professor's eyes, "_Check_ yourself! _Forget_ Weasley and see to _your Grail_."

Hermione sat on the floor, still bewildered and absently clutching her head. Draco yelped and ran to her, swooping her up in his arms, "Mina darling, are you alright?" She nodded a small yes, her eyes never leaving Ron.

Ron stood slowly, his body ached and his brain throbbed as Hermione began to sob wildly, "I thought you loved me Ron!"

Ron glared at her, "I do love you, why the _hell_ do you think I am so angry Mione? You are supposed to be _mine_ not fucking Draco-_Bloody_-Malfoy's!"

Hermione wailed again, "But I love _him_ Ron."

The room had taken a slightly melodramatic turn and Dumbledore knew it was time to reign in the Order of hormone filled teenagers. "Students, this sort of behavior is _unacceptable_. Mr. Malfoy _no_ violence! Mr. Weasley, this is out of your hands now, all of this..." He motioned to the couple on the floor, "This is something you can no longer exercise any control over. You _must_ find a way to reconcile your love for Miss Granger with your feelings of possession. Draco will care for her and you _must_ protect her Ronald. If we cannot form a bond how are we ever to protect our Grail from Lord Voldemort?"

Harry scowled at the name, "Does Voldemort know sir?"

Dumbledore nodded no gravely, "But he does know that the heirs of the houses are alive and that the Grail, although long dormant, must again rise before his defeat. He is looking, always waiting, always listening. This is where you, Ginevra, become invaluable. You are our secret keeper; you must never breathe a word of this to _anyone_ outside of the Order."

Ginny paled, "_I_ am the secret keeper?"

Dumbledore smiled broadly at her, "Yes Ginevra you are. Your symbol, the simple chalice is a keeper of great things. For one must know that it is not the cup that is of great value, it is the contents." Ginny studied her mark, the design was simple, the stem of the cup was a tree trunk, the branches swirled up support a simple green bowl, inside the bowl was a pool of liquid silver. The mark was silent, not a stir from her wrist.

"But…" Dumbledore continued, "Ginevra, you too are protected by your divine partner in this Order, I am sure you can guess who that is…"

She looked about the room, "Harry?" Dumbledore inclined his head; she squealed a bit, "I get Harry?"

Harry took her hand and kissed it softly, "You know Gin it may be _I_ who gets _you_." He kissed her cheek.

Dumbledore chuckled, "You receive one another, as Hermione receives Draco, as I gave received Professor Snape. Given he _isn't_ my consort, but as you know the Professor has been my intellectual partner for years."

Draco snorted, "I don't see how that works, I thought you will still in the service of the Dark Lord _Severus_."

Snape glowered at him, "I would ask you to censor your comments Draco, your _Godfather_ or not."

The chatter I the room ceased as the students looked from Snape to Draco and back. Hermione stood woozily from the couch and put her hand on Draco's shoulder, "_Snape_ is your Godfather?"

"_Professor_ Snape to you Miss Granger, and _yes_ I am his Godfather, I am surprised Draco has not mentioned this before, surely you appraise my favor." They were all aware of Malfoy's preferential treatment in Potions, this is was the missing piece of the puzzle.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Miss Granger, am I to understand that you have not informed Mr. Malfoy of the Order of the Phoenix?"

Hermione paled, "It isn't my secret to share Professor."

"That was sound judgment Hermione, but I am afraid that he will need to be initiated into the Order as well, we cannot very well exclude Draco now that he is bound to you. It is unwise to have a member that is not a Phoenix in this Order."

Draco shrugged Hermione's arm off, "Am I to understand that everyone in this room is part of _another_ order, except myself?"

Harry grinned at him, "Well you know mate, prior to this you weren't exactly lining up to defect Voldemort."

Ron growled at Harry, "Did you just call Malfoy _mate_ Harry? What the fuck!"

Harry gave Ron a withering look, "I have been in this for a few months Ron, it isn't as if I haven't hung out with Malfoy a load. The bloke has right good beer."

Draco laughed at the statement, "That I do Potter, _damn_ good beer."

Dumbledore stood, "At that let us conclude this meeting. Draco, Hermione, I would ask that you escort the remainder of your Order to the Head commons to discuss the Order of the Phoenix. As well, Mr. Weasley, I expect you to make a semblance of peace with Mr. Malfoy by the end of this evening. We will meet once a week from here on out, Tuesdays at 5pm. Goodnight Order." They murmured their goodbyes and left for the common area.

* * *

A/N: So there you have it. Poor, poor Ron, he is the only member without a divine partner. I shall have to take care of that now wont I? Okay, about 30 more chapters left to post. I am typing as fast as my hands, and my schedule permits. Thank you all for the tremendous support, this is my first published fic and it has been completely rewarding to post it online.

Let me know what you think by hitting the button and REVIEWING!


	10. Celebration Ale

Disclaimer: These aren't my characters. They belong to JK, no part of them came from my brain, but I do enjoy playing with them.

Warning: Language, Substance Use and Sex. Turn back if this isn't your cup of tea.

Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers. I love to hear what you think.

**!Believe it or not I have fans now! Thank you all so much for the comments. They make my day.**

** In particular thanks to drakeofshadow, Aquamarine310, Everstar Down, Susage7890, sxc-leesho, Alexandragurl, Princess Amoretta, HarmlessLies, GypsyCarmen LexxKaiser, Revenge, Ryoko of the Ink, bright-eyesxX, cemicool, Shadow-Sleeper, Kay Revoloution, BB Macintosh, LilyMorolas, Phoenix Electra, WhiteLight 72, chemical heart-x, elliee505, Bella Leux Bazireth, EmeraldGlance, Shaeya Sedjet, Revenge, Sweet Revenge16 and lilnicky21. Knowing someone will read this as I continue gives me the heart to keep typing away.**

Questions, comments, concerns? I am all ears.

* * *

Celebration Ale

Hermione and Ginny led the group arm in arm. Ginny couldn't keep her eyes off the ring, it was the most impressive piece of jewelry she had ever seen. Draco hung back with Harry and a very reluctant Ron.

Harry elbowed Draco in the arm, "You got brews for us tonight?"

Draco shot him a half smile, "I have something _new_ for tonight." They followed the girls into the common room at which point Draco proceeded to have chambers to grab the beers. He came back levitating four packs of six in front of him and lowered them onto the main table.

He grinned, "_Oi_', Order, I had this blend commissioned for this very occasion. It is a beer only for us, so drink up and enjoy!"

The group grabbed for bottled and Hermione beamed at the name, '_Celebration Ale: Rose Blend_'. She leaned over and kissed his cheek softly, "Where did this come from Draco?"

He kissed her squarely back on the lips, "Once we found Harry I knew the rest of the Order would follow shortly. I wanted something special for this occasion to celebrate."

The label on the bottle was of the rose of their marks intertwined seven times, the characters illustrating each were absent. The brew was a honey blonde with an undertone of rose. Harry took a drag and grinned at Draco, "Malfoy this is my favorite so far, even better than your Private Label."

Draco quirked an eyebrow, "Better than the Mudblood?"

Harry laughed heartily, "No, not _quite_ that good."

Ron was nursing a beer in the corner, speaking in hushed tones to Ginny. Watching them closely Draco finished his first and popped a second bottle open. After a deep swig he walked over to Ron, "Oi' Weasley, we have business to settle."

Ron glared at him, "What do you want _Malfoy_? You already _got_ the girl."

Draco cleared his throat and inclined his head towards Hermione who watched them carefully from her conversation with Harry. "Ah yes, well I may already _have_ the girl, but now I want to make the girl _happy_ which means appeasing her best mate so he doesn't treat her like a bloody git all the time." He stuck out his hand, "Truce Weasley?"

Ron eyed him with disgust and glared at Hermione. The pain on her face was so evident that he couldn't help himself and extended his hand, "Truce Malfoy, but you hurt her and I kill you."

Draco chuckled, "Nice to see we agree on one thing."

Ron stood grumpily, _"ˆBloody_ good beer Malfoy."

Draco chuckled, "Thank you Weasley. If you deem to come visit Hermione again I will give you a few other blends to test."

Ron nodded tersely, "That would be..._nice_. I still think you are a bouncing ferret you know."

"And I still think you are a weasel. Shall we join the Order?" Ron followed him reluctantly to the other three who were crowded around the dining table.

Ron pulled up a chair while Draco picked Hermione up, took her seat and placed her square in his lap. Hermione giggled to the dismay of the Weasleys present. Harry had come to find he rather didn't mind Malfoy in this context. Although he hated Draco form the moment he met him, Malfoy _had_ attempted to be his first friend in the wizarding world not once, but twice. It had to count for something, even if he had been a complete and utter prat for the past six years.

Harry grinned at the smile on Hermione's face, "Hey Malfoy, you have any weed handy?"

Hermione giggled, "Oh course he does Harry, and you know it too, Mr. Pot-head." Harry chuckled; he was rather hooked on Draco's grade-A chronic. In the past months he found himself heading to their commons four or five times a week to smoke with Hermione and Draco. He discovered a few months ago that he reveled in their company. They were completely delightful together. Hermione was not a smidge harsh or serious around Malfoy, she was all smiles and joy. Malfoy made her laugh unlike anything Harry had ever heard. They were _almost_ cute together. The manner in which Malfoy strove to please her was almost ridiculous; every move he made was for Hermione. Harry never pictured a Malfoy in such a state over a woman; he didn't believe a Malfoy knew how to love as thoroughly as Draco seemed to love Hermione.

Draco produced three joints from an inner pocket and handed one to Harry, "Spark it Pot-head. You should enjoy this; it is a kush import for Amsterdam."

Harry laughed as he lit the thin cigarette. He inhaled deeply and turned to the Weasleys. Ginny was petrified.

Ginny scowled at him, "Since when do you trust a drug from Malfoy?"

Harry cocked her a stoned grin and passed the joint to Draco instead, "Gin I _have_ been smoking with Draco for two months..."

Draco took two hits, "Potter you are growing soft on me, no simpering in front of the women mate."

Harry snorted, "Malfoy you are a complete _puss_ for Hermione, you are _not_ one to talk."

Draco passed to Hermione, "Yes, _well_, Granger has me under her _thumb_. We _all_ know that, right dear?" He elbowed her as he passed the joint to her waiting mouth. Hermione took a deep hit then exhaled the smoke across his face to share. Draco chuckled and her on the lips before turning to Ron, "Fancy a hit Weasley?"

Ginny lifted a hesitant hand, looking to Harry for confirmation. Harry smiled broadly at her, "If you don't like it Gin you can _punish_ me all you like!"

Her eyes sparkled wickedly at him, "Who's to say I won't punish you _anyway_ Potter."

Ron rumpled his face in disgust, "Eww! It's bad enough I have to watch the world's smarmiest couple over there, don't make me think of you two shagging."

Ginny took a hit coughing a bit as she exhaled, "We haven't shagged Ronald..._yet_."

Ron looked agog, "So Mione was the first one to get laid? Of the three of us? _Shit_!"

Draco emitted a deep throated laugh, "The only reason you're a virgin Weasley is because you haven't tried."

Ron growled at him, "The only reason I haven't tried, _Malfoy_, is that I was saving it for _Hermione_."

Hermione sat bolt upright at the comment and gave a little shriek. Draco lost his grin, "Well…right…sorry about that last comment then Weasley…"

Hermione stood and walked over to Ron throwing her arms about his neck in a hug as she sat in his lap. "Oh _Ron_, I am so sorry! I know this wasn't the way we had figured things would work out…but this thing with Draco, it's magical."

Ron sighed, "I know you don't have a choice Mione."

She caught Draco's hurt expression, "No Ron, not that kind of magic. I had a choice, I still do really, but when I am with Draco it is perfect, surely you can see we love one another?"

Ron nodded yes miserable, "I know, just give me time. I think I fancy a smoke to calm me a bit."

Hermione's eyes went wide, "Calm you a bit? Have you smoked before Ron?"

He gave a sheepish grin as Hermione returned to Draco's lap, "A few times with Charlie." Ron exhaled a puff, "Seriously Malfoy, this is some _amazing_ shit." He took another hit before passing the joint to Ginny.

Draco opened another round of beer and passed it along. He cleared his throat a bit awkwardly, "Would you three fancy staying the night? We can get plastered plus we have the extra bed and the couch to sleep on. We can watch a DMD on Hermione's laptop thing."

Hermione snorted a laugh, "D-_V-_D Draco, and that is an excellent idea."

Harry was befuddled, "Where is the extra bed?"

Hermione turned a bright red, "Umm…we don't really sleep in _my_ bed ever these days Harry."

Ron attempted to cover his ears with his hands and Ginny howled in laughter, "You're_ kidding_ me Mione? Malfoy lets you _sleep_ in his bed!"

Draco shot Ginny a concerned glare. Hermione continued blithely on, oblivious to the implications of Ginny's pervious statement. "Of course, why?"

The sober part of Ginny's brain told her not to go on, but the stoned part continued forth, "Because it is well known that Malfoy _never_ allows _any_ girl to sleep over in his bed. He shags them then sends them off."

Hermione's face crumpled in shame, "Oh…" She hadn't really thought much about the previous shags before her. Ever since the mark it just hadn't seemed to matter, but in front of her friends it felt terrible.

Draco had heard enough, "While that has been true of all other women _Ginevra_" He bit off the last word, "Hermione spent the night in my bed before we ever made love. She is bound to me you know…we will be doing this for next 70 some off years or so. It would please me greatly if all of you never mention my past dalliances. They were merely that, dalliances, and nothing to hurt my Grail over."

Ginny looked horribly embarrassed and the boys had shame written across their features. Hermione, on the other hand, was beaming at him. "Thank you Draco."

He kissed her check, "Only you from here on out Granger. Looks like you're stuck with me." She kissed his lips softly, "Light another joint Malfoy, I will go grab my things."

She ran up to her room and on her return stopped at the bottoms of the stairs to survey the four unaware. They were smoking together and smiling, it made her terribly happy to see them all together, Draco trying so hard to please her. Hermione turned on her iPod and chose a particular favorite of hers by the Dave Matthews Band, she was sure they had never heard _So Much to Say _before. The group startled at the sound from her small boom box. Ginny stood and started to silkily dance to the music. She was blazed out of her gourd and obviously enjoying the feelings coursing through her body. Harry smiled and joined her. He held out his arm and twirled her in towards him; their bodies writhed to the music and to each other.

Hermione placed the stereo down on the table and took the joint and a beer from Draco. Ron inspected the music player, seeming befuddled by the device. Ginny extended a hand to Hermione, "Dance with us Mione?"

With a gentle tug she began to dance lightly with them, allowing Harry to spin her and hold her tight. The ground against one another lightly as Ginny danced about them. Hermione giggled at the feel of the already hard Harry pushing against her. He noticed that she noticed and tried to push away, she slapped at him playfully, "I _know_ it isn't for me Harry, don't worry."

Draco stood, mortified at his love and her friend, "Alright Potter, if anyone is going to ravish Miss Granger on the dance floor it better by me."

Harry blushed as Draco pulled her away and into an intimate hold. Ron had figured out the fundamentals of the player and turned on a new song, _Possum Kingdom_. Hermione looked at Ron, who was delighted with himself and pugging a beer, "Good choice Ron." Ron grinned at her.

Draco pulled her closer and moved his body to situate a leg between her knees and up her thighs. She straddled his leg and began to writhe against him as he moved their bodies to the beat. Hermione felt herself grow wet in want of Draco. She couldn't be this close to him without immediately waiting to take it further; she moved her body against his leg to relieve some of the mounting pressure in her sex.

Ron groaned at them, "You _guys_ they are _shag dancing_ again!"

Hermione tried to extricate herself but was caught by Draco, "Un-uh love, finish the song." She allowed Draco to have his way until the song ended but quickly hurried back to her friends.

Harry and Ginny were still intertwined but Ron seemed satisfied that Hermione had stopped. Hermione held out her hand, "Dance with me Ronald?" Ron blushed but stood to take her hand. Hermione summoned a song by Ace of Base with a popish tune to dance with Ron. He grinned and began to lead her about in a clumsy dance before pulling her close. Ron pushed his body to hers and sighed.

Hermione giggled and swatted at him playfully, "See Ronald, you don't need to take me to a ball to get me to dance with you."

He gave her a silly grin, "Yeah, but I still don't have a date for the Yule Ball…"

Draco coughed at them, obviously uncomfortable with their intimate position. "Why don't you ask Parkinson, Weasley?"

The four stopped dancing at once and turned to him abruptly. Hermione looked at him like he had gone mad. "As in _Pansy_ Parkinson, Draco?"

He chuckled at their shock. "Well Pansy and Blaise always chat about boys at the table, among loads of other mundane crap, and Pans won't even look at anything that isn't pureblood. It seems she has noticed that you've grown up a bit Weasley."

Ron puffed out his chest a bit, proud that he had been noticed. "Yeah but Malfoy, she hates me, plus I don't even know her that well…"

The group sat and attended to their drinks. "Weasley you have been a prefect with her for three years and besides yours truly, who do you thing her favorite person to go on rounds with is?"

Ginny gasped, "_No_!"

Draco smirked and batted his eyelashes, raising his voice in an imitation of Pansy. "Oh Blaise I had rounds with _him_ last night. He took his robes and his _ass_ is _soooo_ cute! I pulled all my charms but he is so clueless, always chasing after that mudblood _Granger_, he needs a real pureblood witch to teach him a thing or two."

Ron blushed tomato red, "She does _not_!"

Draco eyed him, "And I know for a fact she doesn't have a date yet. You're a pureblood, she's a pureblood, just don't wear your Grandmum's old dress robes again."

Ron wrinkled his nose in disgust, "No, I have right proper ones now."

Draco smirked, "Helps to have wealthy brothers, eh?"

Ron grinned at him, "You been to their shop?"

Draco took a deep swig, "Bloody brilliant products there, pretty darn good for those buffoons."

The group laughed in agreement. Hermione yawned widely and Draco took her hint. "We are going to bed. Ron, bedding is on the couch, Harry and Ginny the bed is made. Goodnight order, oh and Weasley?"

Ron looked up, "Ask her at breakfast tomorrow, in front of Slytherin. You will make her day, she loves public attention. Bring her flowers or something."

* * *

A/N: Okay so now you are thinking, 1) what the _fuck_ is she doing with this plot? 2) Where the hell is that Zabini chick? 3) And why would Hermione listen to _that_ music? 

A: 1) Having fun. Can't have a HP fanfic without Pansy Parkinson

2) Soon enough she will arrive.

3) I hate fic that isn't time appropriate, like when Hermione listens to the Pussycat Dolls -the fic comes to a dead halt for me-. This is the 90's people and we did love us some Ace of Base back then. Every reference to anything muggle in the story is very carefully screened to make sure it is time appropriate.


	11. The Breaking Pont

Same standard disclaimer, same standard warning. Things won't be getting purer from here on out.

If you would be so kind as to submit a review I would love it. Everyone has been wonderful so far, thank you for the encouragement!

* * *

The Breaking Point

Hermione sat next to Ginny at breakfast. Draco took his normal seat across the room between Parkinson and Theodore Nott, eying Hermione from his spot at the Slytherin table. Ron hadn't been present when they awoke, but from the state of their common room it was obvious that he had stayed up late drinking and crashed on the couch.

Ginny elbowed Hermione roughly as Ron entered the hall, a few long stemmed roses in his tight grasp. The whole of Gryffindor house took notice as Ron veered off his normal course and headed towards the Slytherins. By the time Ron reached the 7th year section of the table every eye in the room was on him. Hermione knew he was using his Gryffindor bravery to propel him foreword.

Ron sauntered up to Pansy and tapped him lightly on the shoulder, the room strained to hear them. "Parkinson, would you do me the honor or accompanying me to the Yule Ball?"

Pansy looked as if her eyes might burst out of her head. It took her a moment before she shrieked out a yes and jumped into Ron's arms, kissing his check repeatedly.

Draco smirked at them as Ron turned bright pink. Pansy pulled Ron into the seat next to her and began cooing over him as she served him breakfast.

The hall broke into furious gossip as Gryffindors and Slytherins eyed one another murderously. Hermione noted Dean and Seamus eying her wearily as if she was liable to burst into tears at any moment over the news. Hermione smiled brightly at them.

At Slytherin Pansy prattled on at Ron and Blaise as Ron blithely shoved his face full of food. Pansy turned abruptly to Draco, "Sorry Draky, looks like you need to find yourself another date, 'cause I'm taken!" She kissed Ron squarely to prove her point.

Draco smirked at her, "Pans you already know very well that I am required to attend with the Head Girl."

Pansy scowled, "Don't you mean _your_ Head Girl Draco? I _swear_ Blaise I think Draco may even fancy the _Mudblood_."

Ron and Draco hissed at the word, "Do NOT call her that Pans, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

Pansy howled in laughter, "_See_ Blaise, he's a _muggle-lover_. Too bad you aren't a book Draco, then maybe she'd fancy you back." Draco shot her daggers. "_What_ Draky? Got blue balls over the _Mudblood_? _Seriously_ Draco, I hear they give you _diseases_ if you touch them."

Draco slammed his goblet down on the table and roughly pushed himself to a stand. "She is _NOT A MUDBLOOD_!"

The Great Hall went silent at his scream. Pansy stood to face him, at her full height she barely met his shoulders. Her voice rose to meet his, "She _HATES_ you _Draco_, you will _never EVER get GRANGER_! Why the _hell_ you you even _BOTHER_!"

All the eyes in the room focused on the screaming pair. Ron sat silently with his face buried in his hands, Slytherins scowled at the public display. And at that _very_ moment was when Draco Malfoy felt himself snap. He realized that he had had enough of the lies and of the secrets, they hate they had to feign in public, the hurt in her eyes when he mocked her to keep up an appearance of disgust.

Draco smiled sweetly at Pansy, "Hey Pans?"

She startled at his soft tone, "What?" Her voice hesitant.

"Watch this."

Hermione watched the scene unfold like a bad muggle soap opera. Malfoy screaming at Pansy, Pansy screaming back about her and then Draco turned and met her eyes, and she _knew_ exactly what he was about to do.

Draco grabbed up his things and strode confidently toward the Gryffindor table. Hermione shrank in her seat as he came closer. All the Gryffindors gawked at her and still Draco drew nearer, he was coming right for her.

She felt Draco come up behind her, "Granger?"

She looked to him hesitantly, "Yes, Malfoy?"

He extended a hand and pulled her swiftly to her feet. "No more of _this_ alright?'

"_What_ Malfoy?"

He grinned, "No more lies."

He pulled her close, Hermione knew the room was watching. "Draco...?"

He leaned down and kissed her thoroughly. Hermione kissed him back.

The room erupted in a roar of screams, gasps and howls at their display. Draco pulled away and looked about the hall, smirking at their shocked audience. "Oh yes, that is correct Hogwarts, the Head Girl is _mine!_" He took her by the arm and her out of the hall.

Hermione was hyperventilating by the time they reached the foyer. "Draco _why_ on Earth did you do that?"

He kissed her check, "Because I am _sick_ of lying love, _fuck_ everyone else, we are together, it had to come eventually."

She nodded yes weakly, "It just came as a bit of a shock..."

He snickered, "Not as shocked as the rest of the school no doubt." He inclined his chin to the hall where curious students had already come out to view them.

"Come to class with me love?" She smiled and took hims arm as they left for Potions.


	12. A Malfoy Ring

Same standard disclaimer, same standard warning. Yep things to get worse before they get better. And by worse I mean so much naughtier...

Reviewers and readers I love you! Thanks for the feedback, makes me update quicker.

* * *

A Malfoy Ring

In her entire life Hermione Granger had never felt as agitated about her appearance as she did at this very moment. Ginny was fussing over Hermione's wild mane of hair while Hermione fidgeted under her. Ginny looked radiant in her in her light blue silk formal, her hail was curled up close to her head.

Hermione felt like a troll in comparison to Ginny, her hair was wild and frizzy. Ginny smiled encouragingly and smother her hands over the tangle of curls and muttered a few charms. Instantly Hermione's hair coiled about her head with a few wispy tendrils loose.

Ginny took her hand and led her to a mirror. "Lovely Mione, look."

Hermione smiled at her reflection, her hair was under control and she was in love with her dress. Richard and Claire Granger were sensible and frugal. They owned a three bedroom home, already paid off, and two small economy cars, paid for in cash. They seldom took vacations and purchased generic brands at the grocery. But the Granger's had a secret of their own; every now and again they loved to splurge. When their only daughter told them of her last Yule Ball Claire insisted on an extravagant final gown. Under a string of protests from Hermione, Claire had taken her to Armani in London and purchased this, her last formal gown as a student.

Hermione squealed, "Amazing Gin! Can't I do anything for you?"

Ginny smiled awkwardly, "Actually Mione, um..."

She blushed, "What Gin?

Ginny fiddled with her dress, "Can Harry and I stay here tonight?"

Hermione snorted a laugh, "Certainly, but why...?" She stopped short in the middle of her own question. "Gin, are you going to sleep with Harry?"

Ginny flushed, "Umm, actually Mione, we did the night we slept over..."

Hermione looked at her bed, she felt slightly disgusted at the thought that they had made love there, but jubilant from her friends. "Gin, of course you may! Congratulations."

Ginny hugged her roughly, "Oh Mione, it is sooo good, why didn't you tell me before?"

Hermione hugged her back, "Well Gin, the person I have been sleeping with has been quite taboo up until now. Speaking of Malfoy...Oh!" She looked at the clock, "We need to meet the boys." Ginny grinned and walked her out to the stairs, Harry and Draco were to meet them in the commons ten minutes previously.

Draco paced the room nervously to the great amusement of Harry. "Malfoy chill out, enjoy your beer!"

Draco took a long swig and resumed his pacing. He startled as the portrait to Hermione's room creaked open, Harry chuckled at him, "Nervous Malfoy?"

Draco scowled, "This is a big night for us Potter, this is the first time we go public."

Harry nodded as his gaze shot to Ginny, "Awwww Gin look at you! You look lovely."

Draco stared, behind Ginny, to where Hermione stood, her hair in a crown of braided curls, her dress white and strapless. It flowed out for a tight fitted chest in a high empire waist. The fabric was an eggshell colored silk covered in a layer of embroidered gauze. The gauze was covered in elegantly woven golden roses and celtic knots. Draco rushed to her, "Hermione love, you look magnificent."

She smiled broadly, "As do you Mr. Malfoy." He looked simply breathtaking in his tailored dress robes. The high grade wool clung lightly to his athletic frame.

He quickly pulled a flat velvet box from his inner pocket. "Mina will you do me the honor of wearing these this evening?" He opened the box to reveal a gorgeous necklace dripping in diamonds with a pair of chandelier diamond earrings.

Hermione had no idea what to do, she had never before seen anything so magnificent, even in the crown jewels. "Seriously Draco?"

He smirked, "There are yours love, Black gems for the Malfoy heir."

She allowed him to clasp the necklace about her neck and gingerly insert the earrings. "Do they look alright?"

Draco beamed, "Perfect! Shall we go awe them?"

Hermione winked at him, "_Please_!"

* * *

Hermione trembled slightly as they entered the hall. It had only been two days since Malfoy had so publicly announced their entanglement. The students in the room turned to view them. Ernie and Seamus glared at her from the corner.

Dumbledore stood from the staff table and welcomed them all to the annual Yule Ball, then bade the Head students lead them in a first formal dance. The music commenced as the Heads took the floor. Hermione did her best to hold her composure while clasp so tightly to Draco.

He led her into an elegant waltz, sweeping her about the floor, brushing closely against the crowd of students. Hermione felt her body melt against Malfoy's elegant form, he danced like a seasoned vet., pulling her through each move effortlessly.

Draco ogled her, "Hermione really, you look gorgeous, I the luckiest wizard in the world."

Hermione grinned, "Draco I love being with you."

He kissed her fiercely and the hall erupted in cat-calls. "See Mina, the students agree."

She giggled, "They just like the scandal!"

He arched an eyebrow at her, "You mean like _Teen Witch Weekly_?"

She burrowed her reddening face into his shoulder, "You _saw_ that!"

He nudged her, "I do enjoy my first proper mag spread."

He was, of course, referring to the Friday edition of _Teen Witch Weekly_, the teenage gossip rag which had featured the two of them on the cover. The wizarding tabloid proclaimed in a garish font—_**Wealthy Pureblood Playboy, Draco Malfoy, dating Muggle-born Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter!**_—The mag really hadn't much to go on other than first person accounts of the torrid kiss. The interviews consisted mostly of students dissecting their long-time rivalry and a step-by-step account of the Great Hall incident.

The cover featured the forlorn gazes of each. Hermione could not imagine where they found the picture, she could not remember ever giving a similar look in a snapshot.

She scowled, "Draco I am _utterly_ unprepared to be in teen gossip rags, they are so _sordid_! Gin told me how they approached her via owl with a very hefty sum to tell her first-hand account as my best friend!"

Draco chuckled, "Well love, this is like the Crown Prince of Whales dating, it is bound to be thoroughly covered. Just don't do anything outside of our quarters that you won't mind the entire wizarding world seeing."

Hermione couldn't imagine what the rags mages would have to say about tonight, but imagined after Draco's comment that their first public date would not only make the news next week, it might BE the news next week!

The next song started and all the students joined them on the floor. Draco led her into a modified waltz, pressed even closer to her form. Hermione glimpsed Ron grinning madly at Pansy, who was stuck tight against him. Next to them Harry and Ginny waltzed by, smiling at one another like fools.

Hermione almost stopped dancing as the thought hit her, "Wait Draco, you said this is your _first_ mag spread, _but_ I know for a fact you are in the gossip rags and news all the time. I mean _Merlin_! Even I knew all about you when we first met and I am no gossip monger."

He elbowed her, "Is that how you know my full names?"

Hermione blushed, "Maybe…_sheesh_, I felt like _such_ a girl!"

"What Granger, cut out my pics from the rags for you _mirror_?"

"_NO_ Malfoy! You wish, I just, you know, wondered about the comment." It was well known that many young witches, and a few wizards, had shrines made up to Draco Malfoy, whose façade constantly graced the pictures of wizarding publications. The wizarding paparazzi were merciless in their pursuit of the best picture.

"Well Mina, we _did_ cover twelve pages of the rag. I mean Merlin only knows where they got the baby pictures, let alone the spread of us over each year. There were _three_ bloody pages devoted to you and your history with the _Golden Trio_ and another two about _Krum_."

Hermione scowled, Teen Witch had made a _huge_ deal out of her former relationship and her friendships. It seemed Hermione had become a witch celebrity in her own right. The mag was toting her as a role model for young muggle-borns everywhere and had announced an upcoming 'Hermione Watch' column, detailing her weekly activities.

* * *

They had been dancing for over an hour before Draco drew her to a refreshment table to sit and have a drink. Catching sight of them Ron led Pansy over to join them. Pansy begrudgingly sat as far away from the couple as possible, while Ron went to gather drinks. Pansy did her best to ignore them.

Draco smirked at her, "Parkinson, pleasure to see you here tonight. Having fun with the Weasel?"

Pansy scowled back at him, "Oh, I don't know Draky, having fun with your _Mudblood_?"

The table went silent and instantly tense. "Pansy, _apologize_." Draco spoke in a menacing tone.

Pansy smiled wickedly, "Draco you have gone daft if you think I will apologize to this muggle-born bird."

Draco stood ominously, "Pansy, I won't tell you again."

Pansy glared at Hermione, stood up and approached Draco. As she reached him her smile turned into an evil scowl. She quickly raised a clenched fist and before Draco could move Pansy threw a punch at Hermione's face.

In slow motion a large green dragon emerged from the Malfoy binding ring. It coiled out of the stone and circled up and about Hermione's body; it sparked a green flare as Pansy's fist made contact. In an instant Pansy was thrown back across the room and crumpled against a group of dancing witches.

Pansy quickly righted herself, wincing in pain, before running back to the table and jumping at Draco. "_FUCK YOU_ Draco Malfoy! You gave this _MUDBLOOD_ a Malfoy _RING_? I mean for _fucks sake_!" She threw herself at him again, pummeling him with her small fists.

She finally stopped when a confused Ron pulled her back and into his arms.

Draco quickly took Hermione by the arm and led her from the hall; the gossips would have a field day with this!

When they had reached their common area Hermione turned to him sternly, "What _was_ that Draco?"

He kissed her check, "I told you the ring would protect you against harm in almost any circumstance. It has been charmed by the Malfoy line to defend the wearer, as you are the wearer Pansy could _not_ harm you."

He _accio'ed_ her iPod and smiled warmly at her, "I intend to continue this dance so pick something good."

She grinned and turned on Nat King Cole, then let Draco lead her through the songs. As he held her in his arms he decided it was a pretty good ending to a _mostly_ lovely evening.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know I am taking a long time to get into the plot proper, but the ring is important later on, I swear! Plus I just wanted to see Pansy get a bit of what's coming to her. 


	13. Teen Witch Weekly Holiday Edition

Hey folks,

Just a little intercalary chapter for background info (and time passage) there may be a few more of these to aid in the storytelling.

Let me know what you think. Fun or complete crap? Just thought I would try something new.

* * *

Teen Witch Weekly-Holiday Edition

Dear Gentle Reader,

Over the past month we have followed the courtship of playboy heart-throb, Draco Malfoy, with the muggle-born member of the Golden Trio, Hermione Granger.

This _very_ week, dear readers, they met in central London to celebrate Christmas together. With a passionate series of kisses Draco presented fair Hermione with a series of rare wizarding encyclopedias valued at 10,000 galleons (50,000 muggle pounds).

It seems as though wizardom's most eligible bachelor is smitten with a witch of uncertain heritage. Miss Granger is chiefly known as the closest companion to the-boy-who-lived, Harry Potter, she is widely recognized as the brightest witch of the recent era.

It had long been suspected that she and Mr. Potter harbored a secret relationship. The discovery of her romance with Draco Malfoy comes as a complete and utter shock to the wizarding world.

Those closest to the couple have declined comment, although bystanders at the Hogwarts Yule Ball have commented on an altercation between pureblood socialite Pansy Parkinson and the new couple. It seems that in a physical confrontation Parkinson was repelled by a _Malfoy_ ring.

As pictures below illustrate, the couple had been quite intimate earlier in the festivities. Miss Granger is reported to her appeared in an Armani gown bedecked in Black family jewels.

If this is true is it a possibility that the notoriously independent Malfoy has found a lady worthy of his admiration? Judging by their bi-weekly gourmet dinner at prominent London restaurants, and the obviously opulent gifts of Malfoy and Black gems, I would ascertain readers, that this wizard has met his match!

This past week Miss Granger presented Draco a gift of a muggle Ipod for the holidays. Sources close to the couple claim it was complete with his favorite music and a stereo to use the device in.

The wait staff as London's prestigious half-wizarding restaurant, Nobu Reserve, viewed an enraptured couple last night, not a week before their return as Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As this gossip witch imagines, the couple is bound to return to school in a frenzy of passion.

Sorry young witches but it appears our hunk has been _taken_!

--_Papriza Chattery, _reporting

Head Gossip Correspondent

Teen Witch Weekly


	14. The Revels of Slytherin House

Same Bat Disclaimer, Same Bat Place: These aren't my characters. They belong to JK, no part of them came from my brain, but I do enjoy playing with them.

Warning: Language, Substance Use and Sex. Turn back if this isn't your cup of tea. But then again you got this far, so it is probably your thing...in that case, get reading!

Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers. I love to hear what you think.

* * *

The Revels of Slytherin House

Hogwarts students returned a week into January in a rush to begin the new term. Although the Head Students had become the gossip of the entire school, fellow classmates were rarely given a chance to survey the two together other than their meals shared at the Head dinner table.

Although the pair beamed at one another when their eyes met, they gave few outward signs of a relationship. The briefly lived scandal of Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson was over almost before it begun. After her outburst at the Yule Ball Ron felt no need to continue on, even if he was getting some action.

At the end of January the Head students were summoned by the Head Master outside of their weekly Order defensive training meetings.

The Head Master seemed jovial as he met them. "My dear Head students, it appears that my former pupils, Fred and George Weasley, have approached me with the idea of a Valentine's Day fete. They would like their store to sponsor the event and provide of age students with their new line of alcohol. The staff is hesitant to agree, what do you students think of the idea?"

Hermione was afraid to speak, Draco however gushed at the old man, "Bloody brilliant Professor! A perfect idea."

It gave Hermione the guts to nod her head in agreement, "The students would enjoy such festivities."

Dumbledore grinned, "Excellent, I thought you two might enjoy the chance to plan an event as such. I would like the prefects to organize the event. It will be strictly for 5th, 6th and 7th years. This is the _only_ event Hogwarts will entertain alcoholic beverages at. The Professors are willing to look the other way _if_ the event is responsibly organized."

Hermione scowled, "Professor, I assure you we can arrange the event responsibly."

He smiled, "Good, I would like the houses to interact as much as possible. If each would host a booth of some sort it would meet my standards." The duo agreed and left for their prefect meeting.

The prefects had conniptions about the idea, each house swearing to outdo the others. Slytherin claimed games of chance, Hufflepuff took refreshments, Ravenclaw wanted love charms, and Gryffindors party favors. Alcohol and the DJ were to be supplied by the Weasley Brothers.

Hermione cautioned the prefects strongly to use good judgment, "This is a trial run of this event, if we screw this up students after us will not get another chance. That means prefects _if_ you see someone too drunk or starting a fight we need to take care of it immediately!" She turned to Draco, "Anything else Malfoy?"

There were a few titters at her use of his last name. He nodded curtly, "Yes, well every year Slytherin holds a Valentine's Day revel in our common area, as I am sure many of you well know." Someone whistled, another let out a cat call. Draco glared at them, "_This_ year the revels will be open to all students who attend the party, but there will be a _strict_ code of conduct."

Ernie laughed at him, "What Malfoy? Two dicks for each girl at the snake orgy?"

Draco glared menacingly, "That is _exactly_ the behavior I was warning against MacMillan! If you come into Slytherin you treat the area and the students therein with respect. If not the wards of the room will _not_ be gentle." Ernie held up his hands in defeat. Draco ignored him, "Alright, that is all; we will see you next week."

The Head students gathered their belongings and turned to leave. They were surprised to see that many of the prefects had turned to watch them with interest. Draco smirked, "No shows today folks, now move along, don't bother the Head girl."

Terry Boot cackled at him, "Oh _yes_, wouldn't want to bother _your_ Head girl Malfoy." Hermione shook her head in disgust and left for dinner with Draco on her arm.

Draco took her bag and looped it over his shoulder then quickly kissed her on the check. "I am rather excited about the Gala Mina, and I think the prefects are too."

She grinned, "I just hope they don't overdo it. How come I have never heard about the Slytherin thing?"

Draco flushed slightly, "Well love, it is a bit naughty and I don't think it would really be your sort of thing…" She smiled wickedly, "That bad, eh?" "Oh _so_ much worse."

He led Hermione over to the Gryffindor table next to Harry and Ron and moved to leave her, but Harry caught his arm before he could step away. "Eat with us Malfoy?"

Draco looked about uncertainly, he was receiving mixed looks from the table and a brilliant grin from a Miss Hermione Granger, who eagerly scooted over to make him room. Draco sighed and climbed into sit with her. He could hear the rumble of gossip start at Gryffindor, and then steadily reach a full blown roar by the time the news reached Slytherin.

Draco calmed down considerably as the friends about him began to eat and prattle into conversation. Harry and Ron urged Draco to join them in a discussion of recent pro-quidditch matches. Hermione beamed at him and lightly squeezed his leg under the table.

As they finished Draco nudged Harry, "Fancy a toke Potter?"

Harry chortled, "_Always_ Malfoy."

Draco pushed Ron half-heartedly, "You too Weasley?"

Ron smiled, "Sure, how about Gin?"

"Naturally"

The girls joined them and walked out of the hall together. Hermione took Draco in one arm and Harry in the other as she pulled them through the door.

* * *

They fell onto the common room couches and rugs as Malfoy carried a shrieking Hermione slung over his shoulder. "Draco seriously _stop_! I am _not_ helpless!"

Draco grinned, "Oh Granger, you know how I just love to be in control." Draco flicked a joint at the scowling Ron, "Lighten up Weasley, spark it."

Ron expertly lit the joint and inhaled deeply before passing to an eager Harry. Draco continued to tickle Hermione on the floor until Harry nudged them harshly to hand the joint over. Draco took two hits before passing to Hermione.

She broke into a wide smile as she exhaled a giant puff of smoke. "Do you realize we are all together on purpose? This is the first time!" She looked pointedly at Ron, "Thank you Ronald for making this possible."

Ron shrugged, "No problem, I don't mind the press." He ended the statement in a wicked grin.

Hermione shrieked and threw a pillow at his head, "_Ronald_! I hate the press a hundred times more than you."

Ginny kicked Hermione's foot, "You seen today's?"

Hermione groaned, "No, I was trying to avoid it."

Ginny rifled in her bag and threw the copy of Teen Witch at her. The cover had a picture of Hermione smiling brilliantly at Ron and Harry as they lay out on the lawn of Hogwarts. The headline blared _Be Like Hermione Granger! –Details Inside_.

Draco barked a laugh, "What are the details? How to be bossy and study all the time?"

Harry and Ron howled at the comment and made a grab for the magazine. "Good one Malfoy, now would you look at this? 8 pages Mione! Let's see…" He scanned the captions of the many bold bullet points in fluffy pink clouds. Hermione personally thought it looked like someone had an accident with Pepto-Bismol, but kept her opinion to herself.

"Hmmmm…" Harry continued, "Have the right friends-_the boy who lived in particular_-, have a bosom girl friend, be the best student of your year, have a celebrity first boyfriend." Harry shoved the picture of Krum at her, "Let your _natural_ beauty shine, be yourself, eat right _and_ snag the _perfect_ guy. Must not be talking about you Malfoy. Sheesh, these people are right mad if they think this what young witches should aspire to!" Harry skimmed the last page devoted to the likes and dislikes of Draco Malfoy. "Oh look at this Mione." He cleared his throat, "Miss Granger goes to show that any talented witch can overcome her blood and steal the heart of a pureblooded royal." Harry snorted, "You a royal Malfoy?"

Draco grinned, "A Viscount of course. When I take over the Manor I will be made an Earl. Although I don't feel that Hermione overcame blood, I love her for whom she is, not what she is."

Ginny faked a coo at him, "_So_ sweet Draco."

Draco scowled at her tease, "Yes well keep my mushy side hush-hush now will you?" He grabbed the joint again, "This news had become bloody ridiculous, I mean really, they are printing what we eat at meals! This shit is all over the news, who even gives a fuck, we have a war to worry about!"

Harry elbowed him, "The mags _have_ been selling like wild, it seems the wizarding world is crazy over the affair, you can even bet on the length of the relationship at Gringotts."

Draco chuckled, "We should all bet on it, bet on marriage and we can all be rich. I am sure the odds are quite far-fetched."

Ron interjected, "Actually, no, the _best_ odds are on marriage. Seems everyone assumes you publicly dating a muggle-born signals your choice. Father says the ministry is elated, they think you have _switched_ sides."

"You daft git, I _ have _ switched sides! In fact now that you mention it, no one has explained this Phoenix business to me, care to elaborate Potter?"

Harry grinned, "Yes, well now that we have you secured with a ball and chain you really should be initiated. The Order of the Phoenix is composed of those most loyal to the Light, those whom we can surely trust to hate Voldemort the most."

Draco's eyes lit up, "An underground resistance?"

"Yes Malfoy, the best of the best. We coordinate battle ops and surveillance."

"I can help with that, I know more than you could ever guess."

Ron laughed at him, "I _knew_ you were a baddie Malfoy."

Hermione sounded hurt, "He is _NOT_ a baddie Ron, he is with us for better or for worse."

Harry took her hand, "Thanks to you Mione."

Draco angrily snatched her hand away into his, "I had no intention of ever joining the Dark Lord, I have no desire to be a slave, what Miss Granger has convinced me of is the need to take a stand against him. My Father's cohorts are _less_ than pleased.

Hermione was startled, "What do you mean Draco? Have you heard something?"

"Oh love, I get letters, or threats more like, but they are idle, no one would dare touch me right now. Look at home high profile everything has become."

Hermione had to agree, she was ready to send a howler to the Ministry of Wizarding Publications that very morning to lay off, but perhaps there was some benefit to the publicity. "Do you think if I give them an interview they would ease off?"

Ginny grinned, "Nope, _but_ I bet you could get a few things out of it…" Hermione urged her to continue. "Well you would get the outfits from your shoot, some galleons no doubt, and of course, the ability to control some of the gossip."

Draco sneered, "She doesn't need money or clothing, she is a Malfoy and well taken care of."

Hermione looked shocked, "Draco I will not take your _charity_."

"Hermione this is _not_ charity, it is your fair portion, and therefore you get half of the Malfoy 10 billion galleon trust." He turned to a bright red Ron, "Oh Weasley, stop glaring, your family has plenty now. I _know_ how much your brothers have, and if you are ever in trouble I will take care of it."

"I don't _need_ you Malfoy."

"No, you don't, but I will not sit idly by and allow my wife's family to want for anything. What do you _need_ Ronald, moreover what _pleases_ your mother?"

Ginny gave a little squeal and jumped to the floor next to him, "_You_ sent the robes and the kitchen things?"

Draco looked embarrassed, "Yes…well…Hermione mentioned she might enjoy them."

Ginny shrieked, "_Enjoy_? She is having _kittens_ over them! She thought the twins sent all that stuff."

"Well then let her believe that, I would like to remain anonymous."

"If you wish."

Ron looked at Draco as if seeing him for the first time, "Thanks Malfoy."

Draco grunted a yes at him and tried to avoid the looks of admiration in the room. He scowled and lit another joint, inhaling deeply. He looked about at them, "_What_! You would do the same!"

Hermione took his hand, "Yes, but it was unexpected Draco. Now is this why my parents just happened to win a new car and a shopping spree at Harrods over the holidays?"

Draco looked away, "Draco? Is this why Ginny and I keep mysteriously finding new robes amongst our things?"

Ron grinned, "Is this why I got a brand new broom?"

Harry nudged him, "The _History of the Potter Family of Wizards_?"

Draco walked away, "Would you all _bloody_ leave me _alone_!"

Hermione pranced over to him, "Draco love you are brilliant! How generous of you! Did you really do all of this for me?"

Draco looked away, "I told you I would take care of you and I meant it."

"This is _very_ generous darling; it means the world to me."

He kissed her swiftly, "Anything to make you happy."

Ron stood and offered his hand, "The broom is amazing, I have never seen anything like it!"

Ginny jumped up, "You bought me couture robes Draco!"

Draco grinned at her, "Well Ginevra, you deserve to look your best if you are going to be all over the rags." She bounced and caught him in a hug; Draco stiffened at the touch then lightly patted her on the back, "You are welcome."

He was even less prepared for the hug by Harry. Harry was in tears, "Malfoy you don't know what that meant to me. I knew _nothing_ about my family until you did this."

Draco pushed at him, "Don't _nance_ at me Potter, just take care of Granger in exchange, _alright_?"

He was positively mortified at the scene, all four of them crying over him. He accio'ed some beers. "Will you please all drink a bit and stop the pity party? You are all cared for, I will provide for everyone. The burrow has been paid off, Potter is fine on his own and the Granger's are now the owners of a trust fund and a country home next to the Manor. Can we just drink, smoke and be merry?"

Hermione jumped at him and wrapped her legs about his waist, "Have I told you lately that I love you Draco? That you are magnificent!"

He kissed, "In fact love, yes you have. Now just let me spoil you alright?"

She held Draco tight, "Yes dear, anything." Draco popped a beer and pressed it into her hands.

* * *

A/N: You are all far too generous in your praise and reviews. I love hearing what you think. So keep on hitting that button and dropping me a line.

See Malfoy can play nice if he really wants to!


	15. Teen Witch Weekly Interview Exclusive

A/N: Here is another one of those pesky intercalary chapters. How did I do with the interview? I imagine Hermione would be a tough nut to crack, and she certainly isn't the kiss and tell type.

Read, review, spread the love!

* * *

Teen Witch Weekly Interview Exclusive

**Hermione Granger, girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, gives Teen Witch an exclusive interview!**

**TW**: Miss Granger, thank you so much for your time and agreeing to give us a peek into your life.

**HG**: You are welcome. It is my pleasure to help dispels some of the myths and rumors regarding my relationship with Mr. Malfoy.

**TW**: Miss Granger, when exactly did you first meet Mr. Malfoy?

**HG**: We met on the train to Hogwarts our first year.

**TW**: Was it love at first sight?

**HG**: _Anything_ but, we hated each other with a passion for six years.

**TW**: And what changed that all?

**HG**: We both grew up and changed, it was mutual.

**TW**: Will you be the next Mrs. Malfoy?

**HG**: (she blushes) I can't hazard a guess at that.

**TW**: _No_ clues?

**HG**: Nothing

**TW**: We hear through the rumor mill that the loved ones in your life have been showered by gifts lately, any comments?

**HG**: (she smiles) I guess I have very lucky friends.

**TW**: Does Draco object to your heritage as a muggle-born?

**HG**: If he did I don't believe we would be together.

**TW**: So he accepts it?

**HG**: He _embraces_ it.

**TW**: Do you intend to make him live as a muggle?

**HG**: I am a witch and intend to continue with my life in the wizarding world.

**TW**: Do you and Draco intend to have children?

**HG**: I have no idea, next question please.

**TW**: Your first relationship with Viktor Krum was much publicized; do you still keep in touch with him?

**HG**: I do, we have a very nice friendship.

**TW**: Any chance you might still have a future with him?

**HG**: None, he is simply a good friend.

**TW**: How does Harry Potter feel about Draco?

**HG**: They have mutual respect for one another and a nice friendship. We enjoy spending time together as a group.

**TW**: What about Ronald Weasley? It was long rumored that you two would end up as a couple.

**HG**: Ron and I are the best of friends; we do not have a romantic sort of relationship.

**TW**: You are widely known as the brightest witch of your generation, how do you do it?

**HG**: I work very, very hard. I spend a great deal of time in the library on my studies.

**TW**: Draco is aware of this?

**HG**: He studies with me. Mr. Malfoy is very bright, we enjoy competing academically.

**TW**: So he is handsome, rich _and_ smart?

**HG**: (she grins and blushes) Yes, he just might be the perfect catch.

**TW**: Any flaws?

**HG**: Plenty, but the good outweigh the bad.

**TW**: Care to elaborate?

**HG**: No it is private. Mr. Malfoy and I prefer to keep all the details of our relationship private.

**TW**: I notice that you refer to Draco as Mr. Malfoy, are you two _not_ on a first name basis?

**HG**: We are on _strictly_ a first name basis, but I think it denotes respect to refer to him as such on the record. He would refer to me as Miss Granger if he were in my position right now.

**TW**: Do you think you could persuade Mr. Malfoy to give an interview?

**HG**: (chuckles) I highly doubt it.


	16. The Cover Shots

Same Bat Disclaimer, Same Bat Place: These aren't my characters. They belong to JK, no part of them came from my brain, but I do enjoy playing with them.

Warning: Language, Substance Use and Sex. Turn back if this isn't your cup of tea. But then again you got this far, so it is probably your thing...in that case, get reading!

Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers. I love to hear what you think.

* * *

The Cover Shots

Hermione spent Friday February 13th running about the castle getting everything in place for the next day's gala. She briefly met with Draco for a quick snog on her way to the Great Hall, but then they both hurried on to prepare for the event. Draco had been busy in the Slytherin commons for Merlin only knew what.

The next morning she awoke to a common room bursting with roses, breakfast in bed and a _delicious_ shag. They attention this week had been unbearable for Hermione as her interview would hit the stands that day.

At brunch hundreds of owls swooped in with roses, sweets, gifts and mail. Hermione received several large boxes and around 50 pieces of owl post, as well as the several mags the interview would appear in and a rather large check. They had made the interview far worth her while, 10,000 galleons, for some photos and the rather short story. She was still adjusting to the large amounts of mail her new status attributed to her; odd letters of all types from witches and wizards around the world, even a few strange marriage proposals.

Hermione noted looks of awe from around the hall, especially the men. At first she thought it must be for the large amounts of mail, then Ginny elbowed her. "Mione look at you!"

Ginny slid _Teen Witch_ and _Witch Weekly_ in front of her. _Teen Witch_ was done in black and white, it featured a cover of her looking seductively over her back over a bare shoulder, holding her hair to the side, exposing her neck. Her gaze burned as she seemed to gaze into the eyes of the viewer, her eye makeup dark and sultry. Hermione covered her mouth in shock, "Holy shit! This was from the test roll, I never _posed_ like this, they were supposed to be checking the lighting!"

Ginny giggled, "You are _smoking_ hot in this Mione. Look at the way everyone is starring at you. _But_ look at this one!"

She pushed _Witch Weekly_ at her. Hermione was lounging on a black velvet fainting sofa in a full-length green silk slip dress. Her knees curled up under her as she leaned over the arm, resting her chin on crossed arms. There was the slightest hint of a smirk on her face. On each bicep was a precious metal cuff circling about the arm. On her right, a brilliant golden lion, oh her left, a cool silver snake. The caption read _–What does a muggle-born Gryffindor have in common with a pureblood Slytherin? Love, Riches and the Library: The only likely story of today's greatest romance. –Details inside!_

Hermione was mortified, she heard the rustling of hundreds of pages as hall flipped through her interview. She looked up to find Draco. He was seated across the hall next to Theo Nott and Pansy. Theo was elbowing him roughly in the ribs and shaking the mag at him. Draco looked it over, paled a bit and glanced over at her. Seeing her worried expression he gathered his things and went to join her.

The hall began to gossip wildly and suddenly a few young witches began to follow him to Hermione. By the time he reached her a queue had formed behind him. He turned about sharply, "_What!_"

The girls backed up a bit before one spoke, "Can we get the Head Girl to sign our mags?"

Hermione choked on her tea, "What!"

The girl held out a quill, "Please, you are on the cover of _Teen Witch_ and I collect them."

Draco smirked at her. Hermione reluctantly took the quill, signed the cover and eagerly passed the publication back. The girl squealed and hugged the magazine as the others rushed forward, "All of you?" There were nearly 30 in total. She turned to Draco, grabbed his hand and whispered, "Malfoy, our common room, _quick_!"

They took off through the crowd, only stopping once they reached their chambers. Draco was laughing furiously.

"This is not funny Malfoy!"

He picked up two of the rags, "Oh I don't know Miss Granger, these are two _highly_ erotic pictures of you."

"Which I did not agree to."

He chuckled, "Know what they sent me today Mina?"

She shook her head no, "Two giant prints of the covers."

Her jaw dropped, "They _didn't_!"

"You can always check my room if you doubt me. Needless to say, it is grade A wanking material, I'm sure the rest of the hall felt similarly, if Slytherin was any indication." Hermione buried her head in her hands in a flush.

Draco pulled her to the couch and accio'ed a few boxes. "I find it quite endearing that you refer to me as Mr. Malfoy in the interview."

"Well I didn't want to expose you."

He grinned, "I think you gave more away by that action that using my name. You showed we have a deep amount of respect for one another, and _you_, my little lioness, were quite protective of your dragon."

He pushed a box at her, "Open up love, what good are gifts if you don't open them?"

She was surprised, she had no idea what was in the boxes, but _gifts_ were not what she was expecting.

Inside the first box was a red ¾ length silk dress of the highest quality. She looked oddly at him, "Versace Draco? You bought me Versace?"

"I thought you deserved to look nice tonight."

The next box held gorgeous black heels. "Jimmy Choo? Seriously?"

He laughed and held out another, in it were black dress robes of the highest quality. In the last was a book, _The History of the Malfoy Family_. "Thought that less one might be instructive."

She launched into his lap, covering him is kisses. "Draco you are too generous! How can I ever repay you?"

He smirked wickedly, "Ahhh love, I can think of a few things…"

* * *

A/N: Guess who's in the next chapter? And guess who gets some action...well, everyone of course! 


	17. Three W's Finest Spirits

All right, so most of you know by now that this is my first fanfic ever, in the history of the world. When I started it, I began with this chapter. You know how it begins… The classic love story, girl finds Dramione fanfiction, girl loves fanfiction, girl reads great story that ends too soon. Girl decides to pick up where the plot left off and writes her own chapter. She finds it so much fun that she keeps going and the story takes on a life of its own. Now five notebooks and 500 written pages later she decides to give her hand at posting it. The story is well received, girl gets a kick out of her reviews and finds it intoxicating. She is hooked.

I had to create 16 chapters prior to get to this point. This is my baby chapter, and my favorite. This is my little plot bunny. I wrote this first and then had to go back and write an introduction to the piece. Who knew it would take 16 chapters to get to it! You better love this like I do, cause it only gets better from here! This is the Blaise chapter, and how much do I love Zabini? So much! She kicks ass... If you want to read my original inspiration the author is Beautifully Malicious over at Coloured Grey, thanks for the folks that reminded me of the original author!

* * *

Three W's Fine Spirits

Hermione caught his hair out of the corner of her eye. Even in a room as crowded as the Valentine's Gala the brilliant platinum shone brightly. The professors had indeed left the revels to the students and turned their heads. It was to be a night of through debauchery.

Fred and George arranged a large booth near the front of the hall to hand out samples of their new lines of alcohol, free of charge, and hired a prominent DJ to spin the event. As promised each house organized a fantastic booth, each better than the next.

Ravenclaw had cleverly devised cupid charms in the form of a simple arrow. When it was shot at the opposite sex it would reveal their attraction to the person in question, one per student. Hufflepuff created a large assortment of foods and drinks with aphrodisiac qualities. Gryffindor had an assortment of magic gifts either for your must beloved, or your most hated. The gifts looked identical, only the recipient could discover its true intent.

Her eyes were drawn back to Slytherin, games of chance, typical. Draco stood over the crowds on a low table, he reminded her of a dark ringmaster, dressed in pure black. The v-neck cashmere jumper draped loosely over his tailored wool pants. His eyes rose to meet her, he lifted a hand and gently beckoned her to him.

He observed a charmed _spin-the-bottle_ contest; all entered would burn in discomfort until the kiss was complete, regardless of gender. Behind him were various versions of poker, some strip, taking place. Hermione felt her body burn under his gaze as he took in the red of her silk dress. Draco sauntered over to her, his stride cocky, she could feel half of the eyes in the room on them.

"Well hello there beautiful. What's a lady like you doing in a place like this?"

Hermione felt the blush rise on her checks. "Everyone is watching us Draco." She hissed under her breath.

Draco boldly took her hand to his lips and kissed it before tucking an arm around her waist. "Then let them look Mina, I am through with all the hiding." He nodded to the open jawed gawking, "So you wore it?"

She smiled, "It was a gift from someone I love."

He grinned in response, "Well thank you love. Come grab a drink?" He led her to the Weasley alcohol booth. George sidled up next to them at the bar, "'Ello Granger, looking quite the fox this evening!" He waggled his eyebrows at her ensemble suggestively.

"George now really!"

He turned to Malfoy "And you, Mr. Pureblood Prat, come for a bit 'o humble pie?"

She could feel Malfoy's grip tighten, "Just hear to sample your fineries Weasley."

They exchanged a glare as Fred threw drinks down between the boys and turned to George, "Let them drink up George, no hostility here." He turned back to the pair, "Try our newest blends, an enticing Lavender brew followed by a shot of Orange Florentine."

They cleared their throats and quickly pugged the beverages. Malfoy caught his breath, "Bloody genius boys, bloody genius. I would like to finance you."

The boys swiveled to meet his gaze, "What?" They asked as one.

Draco looked serious, "I mean it, I will fund the enterprise. I want to market this."

George looked skeptical, "How?"

"Send me a proposal this week, detail the types of breweries and distilleries you need. The Malfoy family already owns several successful factories. If it looks good I pay for everything, we spilt it 30, 70, you take the lion's share of course. With the quality of this stuff I will quickly recoup my losses."

Fred grasp George's arm, "_Seriously_?!"

"I am _very_ serious. May we have another round to celebrate?"

Fred poured the drinks and began a jig as Hermione and Draco took another two rounds. "_Hell_ Hermione we owe you one!" George kissed her check, Malfoy grumbled a watch it under his breath.

Hermione took Draco's arm and led him to Ravenclaw, "I want to play cupid Malfoy!" The 5th year handing out the charms narrowed her eyes at them, most likely resenting the pairing, but held out two arrows.

Hermione felt bursts of magic as women took aim at Draco. "I hope those arrows deny them Draco…"

He kissed her curls, "I know they will love." Hermione covertly poked him with her arrow, a blaze of red surrounded his body, hearts fluttered around his head as the words, _in-love-with-you_, scrolled out across his forehead in gold script.

Hermione giggled as he glared, "You didn't need to hide it, I can feel that you know!"

She squeezed his hand and gently nipped at his neck, she felt a tingle of magic and knew he had returned the favor. "Oh you _are_, are you?" He whispered in her ear, she knew he had seen the same thing.

He pulled her along to the Gryffindor table. Ginny and Harry were making-out to the left behind the Gryffindor table, purposely out of sight of the 3-W's booth. Lavender cooed at Hermione, "Hermione love, come and choose a gift for Draco…" Lavender eyed him with greedy glances.

Hermione perused the table apart from Draco. The table was filled with objects of attraction, items of lust, and enchanted objects that produced boils on the recipient. Of course the other party had to consent and accept before the object could work. Hermione selected a ring, the bearer or which would flower romance upon the gifter for 24 hours. Hermione smirked at the prospect. She noticed Draco covertly pocketing his selection, she viewed it with trepidation, she would find out soon enough.

He smirked and took her arm, "How about a snack and a few games?" She nodded as he departed for the Hufflepuff table. Hermione saw Ron sitting alone at one of the refreshment tables and went over to join him.

"Sickle for your thoughts Ron?"

He shook himself out of his haze and gazed at her, "Hey Hermione, you look lovely this evening."

She smiled and sank into the chair next to him, "And you are _far_ too handsome to be here alone tonight."

Ron chortled in sad laughter, "The woman _I want_ is taken." He looked pointedly at her.

Hermione squeezed his arm, "I would have you know Ron you are the _most_ desirable catch in the school. Maybe you should open your eyes and look around. Girls are swooning over you!" Ron blushed, "_Really_ Ronald! I mean, Lavender has been crying over you. Draco says most of the Slytherins fancy you."

Ron froze at Malfoy's name, "I know you mean well Mione, but…you know…"

She elbowed him, "Let's get drunk Ron! I want you to get laid tonight!" She nodded at a passing girl. "Oi' Blaise!"

Blaise Zabini stopped in her tracks. She turned and glared at Hermione. "Blaise you know Ron Weasley?"

Blaise stole a covert glance at Ron, "_Yes_?"

"Come and join us?"

Blaise looked over at Slytherin's booth, it was overrun with the other houses, and begrudgingly took a chair next to Ron, nodding slightly at him, her long black hair swinging into her face. She smiled, "Weasley, nice to see you."

Ron was mortified as he assessed the pride of Slytherin house. Hermione saw a blush flood his checks and _knew_ Blaise had touched him under the table.

"'_Ello_ Zabini, nice to see you here."

Hermione startled at the hand upon her neck as Draco dropped into the seat next to her with a plate full of food. All four reached for the cakes and pastries. Hermione sank her teeth into a pastry and felt an overwhelming surge of lust for Draco. She wanted to latch onto his hips and never let go.

The other two sighed similarly. Hermione saw Ron's hand go to rest on Blaise's shoulder as he looked at her across the table. He spurted out "Shall we go for drinks?"

The group followed Ron in a haze of lust. Draco nudged Hermione as Blaise sunk her arrow into Ron and smirked at the result. Zabini turned to Draco and winked, then lowered her hand to squeeze Ron's ass as they sat at the bar. George ran over to serve them promptly, he eyed Ron, Blaise was no girl to take lightly, she was widely regarded as the beauty of her year. Hermione felt pale in comparison.

The group quickly downed their drinks with a few looks from the twins then headed towards the Slytherin booths. Blaise was falling all over Ron at this point. She kept smoothing her hands over his torso as they approached the games. By the time they reached the high stakes table of _truth-or-dare_ Ron fell away from Blaise's side. Ron leaned to Hermione, "How did you know?"

Hermione smiled wickedly, "A hold over from Malfoy Ron." She then grabbed his arm, "You _know_ Ron I could tell."

He chortled, "Well _fuck_ Mione! You got me the hottest girl in school! I totally owe you!"

Hermione just smirked as Blaise drew Ron into the circle of games. Draco pulled Hermione into an empty chair next to him, "Don't be afraid Granger, we can only _win_ here." She laughed cautiously and threw in her wand.

Ernie Macmillan selected a wand from the communal bag. He had no idea who it belonged to, but held it high. "_Truth or dare_?" Hermione shuddered in trepidation, "Truth" Ernie turned to her smirking, "Truth Granger, dangerous..," Ernie looked between Hermione and Malfoy. "When did you first sleep with Malfoy?"

Hermione blushed, she wanted to lie, _to deny it_, but the rules of the game functioned like veritaserum. "In October, six weeks into the term." The table howled in laughter, several arms punched Draco.

"Oh _really_ Granger? No one suspected that!" Ernie extended the bag to her, Hermione drew a wand. "Truth or dare?"

Ron mumbled dare in response. Hermione laughed as she glanced at Harry. Hermione looked at them wickedly, "I dare you Ron, to leave with the woman who chooses you tonight!"

The table howled in laughter. Ron blushed fuchsia as Blaise chose him quietly with a whisper in his ear. Ron flashed a broad smile at Hermione then selected a wand from the bag. "Truth or Dare?"

Draco stood up tall, "Dare."

Ron narrowed his eyes at Draco, "I dare _you_ to spill your true feelings about Hermione to her here, in front of everyone." The table looked to Draco as he turned white and trembled and then convulsed under the spell.

"Hermione, I _love_ you, I love _fucking_ you. I want you to marry me and _never_ leave me. I want you to be the mother of all of our _brilliant_ blond children!" He seemed to spurt it out in pain. He then reeled in embarrassment and cursed at Ron.

"You fucking prat! Leave me emotions alone!"

The drunken catcalls surrounded them. Draco drew his wand selection from the bag, "Truth or Dare?" Blaise shrunk as she assessed her want of Ron. "Dare…?"

It wasn't a statement so much as a question. "I dare you, Blaise, to express your lust at this table."

Blaise launched her body onto Ron's. She humped him pelvis to pelvis, Ron pressed his check upon her lips. The hall erupted in laughter. Blaise fell off him and drew a wand, "Truth or dare?"

Ron rose to her challenge and reclaimed his wand, "Dare!"

Blaise cackled evilly, "I dare _you_, Ronald Weasley, to engage in the Slytherin revels tonight." Ron fell half out of his chair in embarrassment.

Blaise drew them to the 3W's drinks, then bade them follow to the Slytherin dungeons. As they walked in Hermione froze, couples were joining all over the room. Ginny and Harry were already humping furiously in the corner

Blaise quickly rushed Ron to her room. Draco turned to Hermione and took out a bracelet, "Wear it?" She gingerly extended her wrist as Draco moaned and clasped it around her.

Immediately Hermione felt the need to fuck Draco, _in public_. He smirked as she drew near and forced him into the love seat. Hermione unclasped his pants and straddled his waist. She moaned as he thrust into her. The other couples looked on in interest as Hermione ground upon Draco. The room hushed as the two fucked. Hermione was aware the gossip rags were having a heyday already, yet she couldn't stop. Draco thrust into her incessantly, not caring who observed. Hermione screamed repeatedly as Draco brought her to a climax, they were the centerpieces of the room.

Viewers of the scene howled in pleasure, the Head boy fucking the Head girl, _in public_!

Hermione attempted to smooth her dress and her hair as Draco coiled her about in his arms. He smiled at her, "Don't be ashamed my love, look at it as a bridge in inter-house relations!"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the response and drew her ring out. "Wear it?" Draco sighed and allowed her to slip it over his thumb.

Draco grinned, "Now why Miss Granger would I have the sudden urge to shower you in gifts, to even draw you into a waltz about the room?"

She giggled, "A girl could want some romance from time to time…"

Draco groaned, "I am going to make you wish you never said that Granger."

Hermione smiled, "I bet!"

At that Harry and Ginny re-emerged from the corner, rumpled and sweaty. "_Hermione_ I never knew you had it in you!" Ginny squealed in laughter.

"I _didn't_ Draco made me a _gift_ from Gryffindor."

Harry punched Draco in the shoulder, "Nice move! Now where did Ron get off to?"

Draco nodded towards the dorms with a smirk, "He is _fulfilling_ a dare." Harry and Ginny gasp in astonishment, "No way!"

Draco merely raised an eyebrow in response. Ginny let out a little shriek as Ron was led down the stairs to the common room by Blaise. Ron sheepishly approached them. "Oi' guys, interesting night, 'eh?"

Ginny punched him in the arm. "I'll say Ronald! I mean, Blaise Zabini? What the hell!"

Hermione interrupted the bickering, "Why don't we head back to the Head rooms, this is starting to freak me out." The friends glanced about to see students in various phases of coupling.

The group nodded hastily in agreement and hurried to the Head boy's shortcut. Ron grabbed Blaise and pulled her along with them to the Head rooms. It was the first time Harry, Ron and Ginny had seen Draco's chambers.

Ron groaned, "Oi' Malfoy, what are you playing at? The Prince of Slytherin?" He gagged at the silver, forest green and dark wood motif.

"I don't play Weasley, _I am_. Out of here now, I don't entertain here."

Blaise eyed him, "Oh _really_ Malfoy? Word amongst the ladies is you _do_."

Draco growled at her, "_Shut it_ Zabini." Blaise hadn't taken well to his dismissal. But then again, Blaise thought, a Weasley wasn't a bad second option, _not bad at all_.

Hermione quickly lit a fire in the hearth, then brought out blankets to warm them. Draco pulled out a few bottles of wine. He uncorked a bottle and started to pour, "A little wine now that everyone's been _thoroughly_ shagged?"

Ron looked wildly about, "What do you mean, what'd I miss?"

Ginny laughed at him, "Well Ronald, while you were off doing _Merlin_ knows what, Hermione put on _quite_ the show for the whole common room!"

Hermione blushed and threw a pillow at her. "I did _not!_ You and Harry were not exactly secretive either!"

Draco wrapped an arm about her, "Sorry love, the secret is out, you are a screamer."

Hermione felt her knees melt in shame, "Oh my god, is it that bad!"

Draco nipped her lobe, "_Worse_."

Draco handed out glasses, "A toast to a most lovely Valentine's day. Mina for making me a _very_ happy man." The group raised their glasses in a toast.

Draco pulled Hermione aside and ripped off the charmed bracelet, "And _that_ dear is the only tacky gift you will ever receive from a Malfoy. I was going to wait a bit, but this ring is urging me otherwise."

He pulled a small box from his pocket and placed it in her hands. "Draco _really_. You shouldn't have!"

He smirked and nudged her hand, "Just open it."

She slowly opened the box to find a bracelet in the crushed velvet. The band of the bauble was an enameled green stem with a thorn of amber. The clasp met at the heart of the rose. An elaborately constructed rose bud set in rubies sat as the centerpiece. A simple press on the bud and the clasp sprung open to allow the perfect rose to clasp around her wrist.

"Where did you find this?"

Draco smirked, "There is an interesting black market in Merovingian items."

"It is what?"

He kissed her check, "It was your Grandmother's fifteen generations back, and it had been in your family for 1500 years prior to that. It is the _Rosa de Magdelena_, it is your birthright."

Hermione choked out a sob and extended a wrist to him. Draco gently kissed the rose emblazoned on her wrist, then closed the circle about her arm. The bracelet glowed from within, the rubies danced with an internal fire. Hermione swooned and fell to the floor. Right before contact Draco caught Hermione, with Ron and Harry rushing to him.

"What the fuck Malfoy!" Ron screamed at him. Ron shoved Draco violently on his shoulder.

"Weasley, back off. I can handle this!" Hermione's eyes fluttered open. "I can see my family Draco…Every single woman to Mary…It is so beautiful!" She began to cry, "One more, Grandma says one more. One more what?" Hermione's gaze met the far wall.

She shook her head wildly to clear it. "My God Draco that was incredible!"

Harry extended his hand to her, pulling her upright and onto the couch next to Blaise.

Blaise eyed her wearily, "That was possessed Granger, real freaky style."

Hermione studied the bracelet calmly, "Well…I felt possessed, but in a perfect way. It was like it was a part of my body brought back to life. My blood seemed to jump for joy!"

Blaise starred at her wrist, eyes focused on the jewelry, "May I?"

Hermione nodded and Blaise gingerly lifted her wrist into the light. Blaise hissed as she touched the bauble, then grabbed at her own wrist. Blaise shoved Hermione violently out of the way before tackling her onto the couch. Hermione felt Blaise try to shake her senseless as Ron shouted at them to stop. The boys tried to stop the two by yanking at Blaise by her robes.

Draco jumped in and cornered Blaise, he growled at her, "Explain yourself Zabini!"

Blaise punched him roughly in the gut, "Look at this! What the fuck is this Malfoy?"

She shoved her wrist into his face, a fresh rose emblazoned on her skin. "Oh shit."

The room fell silent, Hermione's gaze shot to them, "One more Draco, Blaise is one more. Now there are eight."

Blaise broke Draco's grip, "One more? One more? What the fuck do you mean?"

Hermione uncharmed her wrist and nodded to the others. Each in turn pulled back their sleeve or removed the glamour, exposing themselves to Blaise.

"I don't understand." Hermione grasp Blaise's shoulder in turn. "We need to see Dumbledore now."

Blaise startled in response, "No way! I am _drunk_, it is far after midnight and I want _nothing_ to do at all with this crazy cult!"

Ron clasp Ginny's shoulder tightly for support, then met Zabini's eyes, "Blaise, _this_ is important. Trust me, you want to hear this."

* * *

A/N: I told you Zabini would enter at one point. So now she is marked. What is to come? I mean, 8 members, what is that supposed to mean? Yep, I well tell you, next chapter...it is coming... 


	18. The Holy Handmaiden

As always, this isn't mine. I wish it was, but it isn't. Ps. It is dirty, and has drugs and sex...but you like that don't you, otherwise you wouldn't be here.

cemicool: I know, Granger having sex in public, totally scandalous, leave it to Malfoy to find a naughty gift like that!

Thank you to all the lovely readers and reviewers, I love you all. The more the merrier, let me know what you think!

* * *

The Holy Handmaiden

Harry led them to Dumbledore's office, muttering –_cadbury crème eggs_- before leading them to the moving stairs.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk in sleeping robes and a sleeping cap trailing down his back. He nodded to them to take their seats. Snape was perched quietly in the corner, scowling at the obviously intoxicated students.

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose at Blaise, "Miss Zabini, a pleasure to see you. Please make yourself comfortable." Blaise sat begrudgingly between Harry and Ron. "And Miss Granger, what brings you here at this most unorthodox time? Shouldn't you be off reveling?"

He winked at Hermione's blush. "Actually Sir, we were until Draco presented me with a gift, a family heirloom…and I fell into a sort of trancelike swoon. I saw everyone woman in my family back to Mary…and my many times great grandmother told me one more…and then I touched Blaise…she was marked Sir."

Dumbledore gave the group a questioning gaze, "And what, pray tell, Mr. Malfoy, was this gift?"

Draco met his stare, unflinching, "The _Rosa de Magdalena _Sir."

The old man looked shocked, "_No_!!"

In response Hermione exposed the bracelet. The Head Master extended an arm, "May I inspect it Miss Granger?"

Hermione stepped forward as Dumbledore poured over the jewels. "Mr. Malfoy where did you get _this_?"

Draco smiled, "A gentleman _never_ reveals his sources."

Dumbledore rose to his full height, "Draco _where_ did you get _this_?!"

Their eyes steeled at one another, "Through a family associate _Sir_. I requested anything of the Merovingian line and this item came up."

"How much?"

Draco muttered a response.

"_How_ much Draco?"

He barked out "100,000 galleons, _Sir_."

Ron started to choke as Hermione screamed at Draco, "Draco no! You spent a half-million pounds!"

Draco smirked at her, "Well it was either that or a flat in London love. I have the money, let me enjoy it as I please."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Then it is real. Miss Granger, make certain to never take this off again. It was _the_ gift and it will protect you from any harm."

She closed a palm over the bracelet, "What do you mean _the_ gift Sir?"

"Hermione, it was the last gift of Jeshua of Galilee to the Magdalena, it is _the_ gift, the eternal symbol of love, although you knew that already didn't you Draco?"

Now it was Malfoy's turn to blush, "Yes Sir…"

Dumbledore shifted his gaze, "And now Miss Zabini, may I see your wrist?"

Blaise approached him warily and flinched at Dumbledore's touch. After a long while he sighed, "Miss Granger please come here." He took her wrist as well, "May I try something ladies?" They both nodded hesitantly, "Please grasp each other rose to rose."

Arms shaking the girls clasp one another. Immediately they seemed to switch positions, Hermione shrieked and jumped back, each girl felt her body in shock. Dumbledore laughed heartily, "Clasp again ladies." They held arms and switched back again. "It is just as I thought…"

Blaise screamed at him, "What the hell is this magic? What the _fuck_! How was _I_ just _this _Mudblood!"

Ginny hissed at the word as Dumbledore steadied Blaise with an outstretched arm. "Miss Zabini, please watch yourself. Those sentiments are not welcome here, and you are far too important to lose."

Blaise seethed, "What the _hell_ do you mean?"

"Blaise, Hermione is the last heir to Jesus of Nazareth, the Merovingian line. The Order of the Rose is selected each generation from the blood of the house heirs to protect this _one_ line. You are surrounded by the heirs of Slytherin" Draco nodded, "Gryffindor" Harry met her gaze "Hufflepuff" Ginny elbowed Ron, "And Miss Granger and yourself from Ravenclaw."

Blaise scoffed at him, "I am _not_ related to her!" A sharp finger extended accusatorially at Hermione.

"Ahhh Miss Zabini but you are, you are the most elemental of cousins. Born of two sisters, the sole heirs of your line. Daughters of Mary and Martha." All eyes came to rest on Dumbledore. "Mary called Magdalene had a sister, Martha, perhaps you recall the story of Martha cooking while Mary listens to the Lord?" It was a bit of a long shot; most wizards had little or no exposure to Christianity.

"Well when Mary fled after the crucifixion Martha joined her, also with child. Her heirs swore to always serve and protect the royal line as their secret keepers, protectors and guardians. You, Miss Zabini, are the Holy Handmaiden."

The group still sat silent, "Perhaps this may help explain, follow me students."

Dumbledore led them back to the genealogy Hermione had viewed twice before. She left the others to intensely study her line, how could she have missed this before?

Blaise stood next to her, tracing the Zabini line, her eyes never wavering as she followed their connection. Upon reaching Martha Blaise reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand. "Look Granger, our families, _always together_."

Hermione smiled shyly at her, "I know. I really am very sorry to drag you into this Blaise…"

Blaise smirked at her, the first smile she had seen grace Zabini's face since the marking, "You kidding me? This might be the most exciting thing to ever happen to me. Isn't every day you find out you are related to Jesus and protecting the Holy line."

Dumbledore came up gently behind them. "It is an ancient bond ladies, the Handmaiden always able to morph into the chosen one. Your ability to become one another a true gift from God."

The girls clasp hands in experimentation, laughing at the result, then changed back.

"Do you see her mark Miss Granger?" Hermione leaned in close to survey Zabini's wrist, two tiny masks in the heart of her rose.

"I would like you all to visit me on Monday morning to discuss this further, but tonight go revel in your pact and enjoy the Holiday. You are all chosen, you six. Hermione is your Grail. Please take this and have a marvelous evening!"

Dumbledore thrust a bottle into Ron's hands as they were ushered out of his chambers.

At the bottom of the stairs Ron took the chance to look at the bottle. He paled, "_Blood Brandy_! No!" They all gasp in shock, had Dumbledore really meant it?

* * *

A/N: So here is the ultimate question, do guys read Dramione fiction?

I you are a guy and reading this will you please drop me a review to let me know? I am insatiably curious and just want to know for the record...Thanks!


	19. Blood Brandy

A/N: So you have seen the warnings so far. But really if you are offended by sexual situations and drinking DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. You have been warned.

Sorry for the length of the update, I am moving from So. Cal to Nor. Cal, breaking up with a boyfriend of 5 years and just switched jobs...sigh too much for this twenty-something. Bear with me, I will try to update asap!

* * *

Blood Brandy

As they entered the Head commons Draco took the bottle from Ron and uncorked the elaborate flask. It moaned at them –_my love is to share_-. The rest of the group startled in shock at the groaning bottle and Harry began to laugh at Draco.

"Should we brave it Malfoy? Who knows, you may actually _like_ me after a glass or two."

Draco smirked at him, "_That_ is a risk I am willing to take."

Ron pulled out the barware and poured each a glass of the clear pink liquid, it was thick and viscous like a heavy schnapps. Ron lifted the glass "To the Order of the Rose, and to our Queen!"

They clinked their glasses and threw back the shots. Hermione felt the room around her grow soft and everyone became so…_beautiful_. Ron quickly poured another round, she heard Ginny moan as she drank the beverage.

Harry held the bottle up and smirked, "Enough for one more each, who's game?"

The group smiled lamely and rose their glasses for a third. Draco poured into each glass, then threw the remainder down his throat, then giggled in a very _un-Malfoyish_ tone.

Ginny reached up and took Blaise's hair in her hands, "So _soft_ and _so_ pretty, you are _so_ beautiful." Blaise leaned in to kiss Ginny; they met square on the lips. Ginny began to French her lovingly, then softened her kiss murmuring, "I am so glad you fucked Ron tonight."

The boys stared at the two open mouthed before Ron broke away and turned his attention back to the other two. Ron studied Malfoy for a few minutes before nudging him, "I _am_ glad you make Mione happy Malfoy. I mean…I don't know, but, do you think we will ever end up as friends?"

Draco began to chuckle then broke into a deep throated laugh, "You git Weasley, we are _already_ friends. This is what friends _do_, we spend time together, we _hang_ out. Now that you mention it, I probably owe you a Quidditch match of some sort." He gave Ron a light punch on the shoulder, only to be enveloped in a bear hug.

Draco froze at Ron's embrace, "Oi', Malfoy, who ever thought you would turn out to be a right _decent_ chap?"

Harry let out a sob at the declaration, "Oh, Ron, that is _so_ wonderful!"

Draco turned to him and howled in laughter, "Yes, well, Potter, I _adore_ you too." He meant the statement to come out biting and sarcastic. The words sounded horrible to his brain, poisonous even, but they felt terribly straight from his heart.

Harry began to chuckle, then was distracted by the flurry of women to his left. Ginny and Blaise had gripped Hermione between them and were laving her with caresses and kisses. Harry turned and grinned at the other two, "Blood Brandy."

The girls broke apart gasping for air, looking slightly ashamed and _highly_ aroused. Blaise took Hermione's arm and clasp it tightly, then proceeded to switch identities rapidly in a flurry of cloaks. Ginny laughed harder with each switch. The girls didn't even notice Draco lead the other men up the stairs.

Draco rushed the boys into his room and slammed the door with a flourish, then rushed to pull out his newest Quidditch gear. He threw a few extra pillows in the direction of the door, presumably for guests later that evening. Harry grasp Malfoy's broom with reverence and gently felt the straws in the head.

"Nice ride Malfoy, much nicer than I would have thought."

Draco smirked, "I rather like it, although I wouldn't turn my head at trying yours out Potter, we should switch for a spell. Naturally yours as well Weasley."

Ron beamed as his hands felt over the silk of the bedding adorning the room. "Must be bloody nice to filthy rich Malfoy."

Draco did his best to keep the grimace off his face, and failed miserably. "I would trade it for love and a family Weasley, in a heartbeat."

Ron gapped at him, "You can't be serious…"

"Weasley, I had Lucius for a father, no siblings and a self-conceited fashion plate for a mother, what do you think?" His voice was low and icy as he spoke. "Hermione is the one thing I have in this world and I challenge you to take her from me!"

Draco covered his mouth quickly, as to retract the words. He was desperate to conceal his heart, "Please, try to forget that I said that."

Harry grasp him firmly on the arm, "Mate, that might be the most wonderful thing you have ever said. I think I might even understand now, I mean how you can care for her. I mean, _damn_, Malfoy, to imagine you falling in love with 'Mione of all people!"

Draco sighed and pulled at his hair, "But she is _wonderful. Bloody_ brilliant, witty, funny, gorgeous, perfect, and really, of all things, _divine_." He sank into a plush armchair.

Ron laughed loudly at him in an alcohol-induced roar, "Don't you get it? You two are _perfect_, she is your destiny! _Fuck blood_!"

At that Draco allowed a real smile, "Perhaps your don't realize this Weasley, but _I_ am the Mudblood in this relationship."

As he finished the statement the girls burst into Draco's chambers in a fit of giggles. Ginny ran to Malfoy, "You boys are no fun! _Draco…_" she emphasized his name, "do you have any more drinks?" It was clear Ginny had consumed enough, but they all had, and the Blood Brandy was bringing about unexpected consequences. Draco felt very _loving_ towards everyone in the room. Hadn't always hated these people? It was either the laced alcohol, or the damn marks, or the blood in his veins, he wasn't quite sure, but he didn't mind the feelings too terribly much.

Draco winked and led Ginny to a concealed cabinet in the dark wood wall full of chilled beverages. It was stocked to the brim with liquors. "Lady's choice."

Ginny studied the selection for some while then drew out a rose vodka. "For our Queen!" She announced, then fell into a prolonged fit of giggles at her own statement.

Harry helped Draco distribute the shots and handed them out to the already rambunctious group. They took the round with a roar of approval and Hermione beckoned for a second round as she kissed Draco repeatedly on the check.

As they took a second shot Draco led Hermione to a high backed chair in the center of the room and pushed her to sit. He fell to one knee and lavishly kissed her hand, "My Queen!"

The other four fell around him in emulation. Blaise crawled forward first on all fours and kissed Hermione' feet repeatedly. "Hermione, my cousin, my life is given to serve you."

Hermione gasped in shock and fell to the floor in laughter next to her. "Blaise, that is ridiculous! My _beautiful_ cousin." Hermione lovingly stroked her hair.

Blaise pulled Ron and Harry to the ground with them as Ginny kissed Draco rapturously on the face while telling him how very, _very_ handsome he was.

Draco brushed her red hair back lovingly, "You, you are very beautiful as well Ginevra." Ginny giggled wildly and fell onto the group hug.

Draco felt his body pull to Hermione and drug her out of the group while kissing every inch of skin he could manage. "_Goddess_!" He felt his body cry out as their mouths touched and an inexplicably spark ignited within him.

They fell wrapped together on his bed, wrapped limb for limb, fiery mouths aflame on each body.

The others in the room watched wide-eyed as Draco pushed up on Hermione's gown, exposing her naked form inch by inch.

As Ron bristled in disgust Blaise gripped his arm tightly, "This is right Ron, I know this, I have seen it before in my dreams. It is like I have witnessed it a thousand times over. This is an ancestral rite, a ritual of the order. It is _the_ fertility ritual. We all must touch her to spark the magik."

In a haze she urged each hand to grasp a limb of their Queen as Draco thrust into Hermione, oblivious to all onlookers.

Blaise's face glazed over, it suddenly looked ancient, like a withered crone and her voice came out rasping and low. A hum began low in her belly and as the coupling grew urgent a song was wrenched forth from her throat.

'_Blood of Life_

_Flesh of God_

_Goddess Come_

_Bring us New Life'_

As Draco thrust in and out the others joined her in the communion of flesh, their voices rising proud and strong.

They repeated the mantra until Hermione began to writhe in orgasm. Draco let forth a primeval roar as he spilt into her.

The six of them collapsed on each other, gently stroking the flesh of Hermione's limbs, then fell into a dreamlike slumber.

* * *

A/N: Dirty dirty, sorry!I have been asked to comission some fan art for this piece, and I would love to, but I am an absolute crap artist. Anyone interested in creating something fun for the work? I invision it similar to the HP tarot, each a character, but I would love any and all ideas. That you lovely readers.

* * *


	20. Appendix 1: Illustrations

A/N:

This chapter is simply an addendum to the story. As I have been asked a few times for a visual illustration of the marks and their contents I decided to fiddle around with photoshop. Alas and alack not only do I pretty much suck at photoshop, but FF doesn't support the very pictures I struggled with. As I did spend a little bit of time on them a month or two ago I figure they are at the very least worth putting up for anyone who would like to take a look. The link is listed as my homepage on my profile, feel free to let me know what you think and if anyone has anything better to add than these I would love to add it to the album.

Respectfully,

Tem

* * *


End file.
